Dreams of Angels
by Panseru
Summary: (sequel to Shadows of Demons, shonen-ai & yaoi) Demons and Angels are part of life for Yami and Yugi now, and Angels are fine. But, some who seek to 'purify' the world put Yami, Yugi, and their Angel and Demon selves in danger.
1. Playtime

Dreams of Angels  
  
Pan: *bounces* This the sequel to 'Shadows of Demons'! Uh huh, I rule, oh yeah...  
  
Yami: O...kay...  
  
Pan: I am not weird!  
  
Yami: Of course not dear... now, get writing!  
  
Pan: Hang on, hang on, I'm going to do a disclaimer for once!  
  
Yami: Wow...  
  
Pan: OK then! *produces two rats and puts them on her shoulders* Right, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters, but I do own Ryou!  
  
Bakura: WHAAAA?!  
  
Pan: THIS Ryou! *points to white rat* This rat is called Ryou. Because it's white. The other one is Nano.  
  
Yami: You are strange...  
  
Pan: You are lucky that there were no black rats.  
  
Yami: o_O  
  
Pan: By the way, Yami will be pretty out of character for this chapter, and maybe some others.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Pan: Because you have a demon side now, and your personality has changed slightly. There. All explained. This chapter is immensely stupid, written mostly because I needed to have a laugh.  
  
~  
  
"Hey! Hey! Yugi, wait up!" Ryou called, running down the hallway after his short friend. Yugi turned and looked at him. "Hi Ryou..." he said sleepily. Ryou caught up with him quickly. "You look tired, don't you get enough sleep?" he asked. Yugi smiled softly, and shook his head. "Not really." Ryou sighed. "Then you should go to bed earlier! Unless..." "The 'unless' is right." Yugi laughed quietly. "But then again, he doesn't sleep at all..."  
  
"Why?" Ryou asked, confused. "Ever since that night two months ago, Yami hasn't been able to sleep properly, because he has nightmares. So, he's given up completely now." Yugi said. "I keep telling him that it's silly, but he won't listen. What's strange is that he doesn't ever seem tired." Ryou laughed. "Poor you. I expect he'll get over it soon, it's not like Yami to stay scared for long." Yugi smiled. "Yeah, you're right." The bell rang loudly, sending students back to class. "I'll see you later, Ryou." Yugi said, running towards his classroom.  
  
~  
  
"I'm BORED!" Yami complained loudly to the empty lounge. "Why does Yugi have to go to school? It means I have to be all alone..."  
  
/Yami, stop complaining.../  
  
//Yugi?!//  
  
/Yes, and you're complaining loud enough for me to hear you!/  
  
//Sorry...//  
  
/Look, I'll be home in an hour, ok? You don't have to wait long!/  
  
//An hour's too long!//  
  
/No, it's not./  
  
//Yes it is.//  
  
/I'm not arguing with you right now. I'm in English class./  
  
//Fine.//  
  
Yami smirked and closed his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Yugi jumped and hissed "Yami!" quietly.  
  
//Konnichi wa, aibou!//  
  
Yami's spirit form was sitting happily on Yugi's desk.  
  
/Yami.../  
  
//Don't worry, only you can see me!//  
  
/It's not that.../  
  
"Muto-san!" the teacher shouted. "Are you paying attention?"  
  
/It's that./ "Yes!" Yugi said simultaneously. "Then maybe you can tell me what the past tense of the English verb 'to speak' is?" the teacher asked. "Err... ano... speaked?" Yugi answered, blushing. The teacher rolled their eyes. "Detention, and please try and pay attention in future!"  
  
/Great, now I have detention. It'll be even longer until I get home now./  
  
//Aww...//  
  
/If you must hang around like that, please don't sit on my desk!/  
  
//Fine.// Yami climbed down off the desk, and started wandering around the class. "Yami..." Yugi muttered. He noticed Malik sit up straighter, and look around suddenly, until his eyes fixed upon exactly where Yami's spirit was. He rolled his eyes, and turned around again.  
  
After about ten minutes of this, Yami grew bored again. He looked around, seeing everyone scribbling furiously in their notebooks. He walked towards the front of the class, and sat cross-legged on the teacher's desk. Yugi looked up at him, and noticed that Malik was watching with amusement.  
  
Now, imagine the teacher's face when the blackboard was mysteriously wiped clean, and then the words 'This is stupid' appeared on it in untidy handwriting. The teacher looked wildly around the class, no student had snuck up and written anything, but by now, most of the class had noticed, and were laughing.  
  
"Quiet! Who is responsible for this?" the teacher demanded of the class. The words 'Silly old bat', followed by an arrow pointing directly at the teacher now appeared. Their eyes widened behind thick glasses, and they waved their arms through the air, attempting to catch the culprit. Yami looked mildly amused as their hands swept through his spirit form, unable to find anything. "Show yourself!" the teacher demanded. "You must be losing it, Haruna-sensei!" Jonouchi called out from the back of the class.  
  
'Jonouchi's right, you know' now appeared.  
  
Malik was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. Yugi had a strange mix of laughter and embarrassment going on. Of course, those two could see Yami pulling faces at Haruna between writing messages.  
  
"I demand you show yourself!" Haruna demanded, her grey hair falling out of its bun. 'Make me' appeared, firmly underlined. "Detention for this entire class, every day this week if I don't find out who is responsible for this!" Haruna said in reply to the message.  
  
'Well, if you want to see me that much...' was written slowly across the board. Yugi felt a familiar surge of power at the back of his mind - a surge that meant Yami would appear.  
  
"Yami, don't you dare!" Yugi half-shouted over the class. Everyone turned to look at him. Haruna's eyes glittered. "Well, Muto, it appears that YOU are responsible for this..." she began.  
  
"Yeah, indirectly." Yami said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Haruna whirled around to meet with mischevious crimson coloured eyes. Malik had fallen off of his chair for laughing. Jonouchi was just about to join him, and Yugi was mouthing 'Why me?' over and over.  
  
Haruna decided that this was too much, and promptly passed out. Yami smirked, shrugged, and disappeared again, much to the surprise of the already shocked class.  
  
"If Haruna-sensei is out cold, do we have to stay in class?" someone asked. There was a moment's silence before everyone bar Jonouchi, Malik and Yugi rushed to the door, all shouting about a strange 'ghost Yugi'.  
  
Malik wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "That was brilliant." he said. Yugi was watching as all the messages were wiped from the board, and the lesson's work was re-written as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Thank Yami for that, Yugi!" Jonouchi said. "You can thank me in person, Jonouchi!" Yami said as he reappeared, arms wrapped around Yugi's shoulders. "You made a right fool of yourself, you know that?" Yugi said. Yami shook his head. "No. That was fun." he replied.  
  
There was a slight groan from Haruna as she woke up. Yami quickly disappeared yet again. The remaining three dashed over to her. "Are you alright, Haruna-sensei?" Yugi asked innocently. Haruna got to her feet, brushing herself off. "I'll have you in detention for weeks, Muto! I know you did this!" she said angrily. "Did what?" Yugi asked. "THIS!" Haruna roared, pointing at the blackboard. Malik and Jonouchi snickered. "I-I don't understand!" Yugi said, acting surprised.  
  
Haruna turned to look at the board, and promptly fainted again. 


	2. Meetings

Dreams of Angels  
  
"Yami, not tonight, I'm tired..." Yugi murmured, closing his eyes tightly, and curling up under the blankets. His koi lay next to him, wide awake. Yami absently traced his fingers over Yugi's cheeks. "What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked quietly. Yugi opened one eye. "I'm worried about you; you don't sleep anymore. That can't be good for you." he said slowly, the single amethyst eye scanning over Yami's concerned face. "I don't like it." Yami replied. "I just can't seem to sleep. If I do manage to fall asleep, I wake up an hour later after a nightmare. Then I can't get back to sleep."  
  
Yugi opened his other eye. "You look tired." he said thoughtfully. "If you go to your Soul Room, your body should sleep, even if your soul can't." Yami sighed. "I suppose. Good night." He lay back on the pillows. Yugi waited until he felt the spirit of the young Pharaoh leave his physical body, until he lay back and went to sleep himself.  
  
~  
  
Yami paced irritably around the stone floor of his soul room, his footsteps echoing throughout the labyrinth. "What is wrong with me?" he muttered. "It's... it's just like I have too much energy in me... AGH! Can't somebody tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Somebody can, if you don't mind talking to them." a voice called down from above. Yami stopped walking, and looked up, surprised to hear his own voice speaking to him. "What?" His eyes searched the visible walls of the stone maze, until his eyes fixed upon a dark-winged figure. "Youkai?" He frowned. "What are you doing here?" Youkai sat on the edge of a landing, his legs dangling below him. "I've always been here." he answered. "You coming up, or am I coming down?" "You down." Yami said, unwilling to have to search for the correct path up.  
  
Youkai pushed himself from the landing, and glided down carefully, dropping to the ground in front of Yami. "What do you mean, you've 'always been here'?" Yami asked cautiously. Youkai smiled, a surprisingly friendly, cheerful smile. "What happened on that night when I met Yugi was a Bonding Ritual. I was permanently bound to your soul." He cocked his head to one side. "And I'm sorry." "Sorry?" Yami inquired. "It's my fault you haven't been able to sleep." Youkai told him. "You're having to carry both your own energy and mine. Yugi would be the same, if Tenshi didn't go to sleep."  
  
"Who's Tenshi?" Yami said curiously, having the feeling that he already knew the answer. "Tenshi is Yugi's Lighter form." Youkai turned a little red. "Honestly, I'd prefer it if he didn't sleep so much." Yami laughed. "I take it from that you two have the same relationship as me and Yugi!" he said, instantly cheered-up. Youkai nodded. "He sneaks in here when Yugi is asleep, and you're not here. I would go to Yugi's soul room, but we'd wake Yugi up." he said, embarrassed that he was admitting this to his host. "As long as you tidy up my soul room afterwards, I don't care. Not that there's much to tidy." Yami said with a glance at the bare stone walls.  
  
"Why did your personality change so much?" Yami asked suddenly, thinking that this wasn't really the same Youkai as before. "No Eye of Darkness." Youkai said, pointing at his forehead, where before, a blood red eye had shone, but no longer. "It disappeared after the ritual. Believe me, I would not have killed Mazaki Anzu willingly, so the Gods thought it reason to control me, stupid gits. SORRY!" he shouted, loud enough for Ra to hear him. "Shh, you'll wake Yugi." Yami said, clapping his hand over Youkai's mouth. The door creaked.  
  
"What are you shouting about, Yami?" Yugi stuck his head in, rubbing his eyes. "Wasn't me." Yami said. "It was him." He pointed at Youkai. Yugi blew away a white feather that floated down in front of his face. A second Yugi appeared, peeking over the top of the door. "Konbanwa, Yo-chan, Atemu- sama!" Tenshi said brightly. "Please, just call me what Yugi calls me." Yami sighed. Tenshi smiled. "Okei, which name? Yami, Ya-chan, koibito, koi, sekushii..." the little angel-esque being counted off on his fingers. Yugi blushed bright red. "Yami, I think..." Yami said quickly.  
  
"What's this night-time meeting all about then?" Yugi asked, stepping around the door, and pushing it shut. Tenshi had jumped over the top, but...  
  
"OWWWW! ITAIIIII!" Youkai rushed across to help the Lighter, who had his hair caught in the door.  
  
"I don't know..." Yami answered, averting his eyes from where Youkai was comforting Tenshi, just as Yami would Yugi. "Youkai was just explaining some stuff to me. Including why I can't sleep." He and Yugi sat cross- legged on the floor. Yugi smiled gently. "Tenshi just woke me up... said it was about time I met him..." he said softly.  
  
Youkai and Tenshi wandered over, and sat with the other two. "Any more questions?" Youkai asked. Yugi thought for a moment. "Yes; can you appear in bodies of your own in the real world?" he asked. Tenshi shook his head. "No, we have to control yours. Or your partners. You see, what is even more strange is that I could control Yami's body if I wanted to, and Youkai could control Yugi's. There's no reason for us to though." he added quickly. "Oh, and we have to have your permission to control your bodies, or you have to be unconscious."  
  
"OK... this is way too much information for me to deal with in one night." Yugi said. "I'm going back to sleep." He got up to return to his soul room. Tenshi skipped after him. "Good night!" the pair chorused, closing the door behind them. "Good night koi!" Yami called after Yugi, slightly irritated by the echo that sat next to him.  
  
Youkai smiled at him. "I tell you what; I'll go to sleep now so that you can too." he said. "I'm always here if you need me." The Darker got up, and flew upwards back into the maze. Yami sighed. He stumbled his way over to a single, white bed that resided in a corner of his soul room, and collapsed onto it. 


	3. The Hunt Commences

Dreams of Angels  
  
"This is it?" a figure said. They looked at the Kame Game Shop, just visible in the moonless night. They held up a flashlight to check the address on a slip of paper held in their hand. The light illuminated their face for a moment; a feminine face, framed by long, straight, platinum blonde hair. Her crystal blue scanned the few lines on the paper. "Yes, this is right... but I'll never get in now..." She checked her watch. "It'll be worth a few days to check which one of them it is. Lady Hikari would not be happy if I brought her an Angel by mistake..."  
  
~  
  
"You didn't..?." Yugi said slowly. Yami smiled at him happily. "Yep! I enrolled in your school! They even put me in the same classes as you, because I said we were related." Yugi sweatdropped. "But... but..." he stuttered. "It's OK; I can catch up real quick because I already read your mind." Yami said, smirking. "But I promise I won't cheat." Yugi rolled his eyes. "Come on then; we mustn't be late!"  
  
"Ha ha! Haruna-sensei will have a heart attack!" Jonouchi laughed when he saw the pair arrive at school. "What on earth possessed you to come to school, Yami?" Malik asked carefully. "All I do is sit around at home and do nothing, so I thought I might as well come to school." Yami answered. The bell rang loudly, calling students to class. Yugi sighed. "Let's begin the torture of our teacher, then."  
  
Haruna-sensei did indeed have a heart attack when Yami entered the classroom, but is now recovering well in Domino Hospital.  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything!" Yami protested against Yugi's accusing glares.  
  
"Right... well, while Haruna-sensei is in hospital, you will have a substitute teacher." the principal announced to the class. "This is Kyoushi- sensei." A kindly looking teacher entered the classroom, and bowed. She seemed about twenty-seven, curly brown hair... well, a lot of the boys liked her anyway. "And, before I forget, another new student."  
  
A girl entered, half scowling as she stood at the front of the class. "My name is Karyuudo Kahi." she said, flicking her long, blonde hair back over her shoulder. The pink jacket and short blue skirt of the Domino High uniform looked very out-of-place on her. She looked over the class with a sour expression, until her eyes landed on Yami and Yugi, sitting at adjacent desks near the back of the room. 'What luck...' She smiled inwardly.  
  
"Very well, sit down please, Miss Karyuudo." Kyoushi-sensei said, taking her place behind the teacher's desk. "Please take out your algebra books..." There was a collective groan from the class, loudest of all from Jonouchi.  
  
"Turn to page one hundred and three, quadratic equations, and answer the questions in exercise three..."  
  
~  
  
"Regretting it yet, mate?" Jonouchi asked, sitting down at a table outside with Yami and Yugi. Malik joined them after a few moments, complaining about queues in the lunchroom. Yami shook his head. "No! It's interesting, especially having to learn maths a different way." he said, smiling. Jonouchi laughed. "Only Yami would have that much interest in maths." "Well, the Ancient Egyptians didn't have a number zero, Jonouchi, so I expect it would be quite interesting." Malik pointed out. Jonouchi pouted. "Aw, everyone's turning against me."  
  
"Never mind, Jonouchi! You just have yet to realise that not everyone as the intelligence of a brick like you." Malik joked. The blonde boy blinked for a second, deciphering what Malik had just said. "Hey! I'll get you for that!" he shouted, standing up to hit Malik, but falling over his chair. "Are you okay, Jonouchi?" Yugi asked, stifling giggles. "He's fine. Bricks are tough." Malik answered, taking Jonouchi's hand to help him up.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you guys?" a voice asked from behind Jonouchi. All four looked up to see that it was Kahi. Yami frowned, but the other three nodded straightaway.  
  
//Yugi... there's something not right about her...//  
  
/Hmm? Well... just leave her be, you may just be being paranoid./  
  
//I'm not paranoid!//  
  
/Sure you're not./  
  
//I still don't feel comfortable here!//  
  
/No-one's making you stay./  
  
//Fine.//  
  
"Yo, guys?" Jonouchi snapped his fingers in front of Yami's face. "Wakey wakey!" "Quit that, Jonouchi!" Yami said, getting to his feet. "I have something to do in the library. Bakura wanted help with something." He turned, and hurried off. "He's going to have a hard time helping Bakura in the library since it's in the other direction." Jonouchi muttered. Yugi laughed. "Never mind. You should know not to question him."  
  
"What's up with what's-his-name?" Kahi asked, seeming uninterested. "His name's Yami." Yugi told her. "He's my... brother. For the past couple of years, he's been studying in England - only comes back for the summer, y'know? He's just come back to school in Japan, but he's in my classes because they don't have as good education in England. He's just a little bit shy." Jonouchi blinked; it was a pretty good lie. "Ah... I spent a short time in England myself. Strange language, nothing's pronounced how it's spelt." Kahi said thoughtfully. Yugi nodded.  
  
'I'm sure; it's the older one who is a Demon.' Kahi thought. 'I can put my plan into action tonight.'  
  
~  
  
"Aw... so much homework..." Yugi complained on the way home. Yami glanced down at him. "It's just homework. Get it done quick, and then we can have some fun!" he said. "Uh uh. Not your kind of fun. Not today." Yugi said, looking up with wide eyes. "Still recovering from the past month..." he added quietly. "Fine..." Yami pouted. "We'll find some OTHER kind of fun."  
  
The Puzzle glowed for a second. "Yugi, get down!" Yami tugged the smaller boy down with him, as an arrow rushed over their heads. "What was that!?" Yugi exclaimed, looking up. Yami reached out for where the arrow had hit the ground. "A magical arrow?" He stretched his fingers out to touch it, but recoiled as they brushed the wooden shaft. "It's capturing magic... come on, let's go." He seized Yugi's hand, and ran towards the Kame Game Shop as fast as he could.  
  
The arrow disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"Dammit..." Kahi muttered from her place on the roof, lowering her bow. "This is going to be harder than I thought... Yami is not Demon alone. I will need help." Her long black cloak fluttered in the breeze, clasped at her left shoulder with an intricate brooch inscribed with the letters 'YK'. 


	4. Visions of Doom

Dreams of Angels

Pan: Writing fanfiction is difficult when one is supposed to be doing French and Maths coursework. I really should stop putting things like that off until the last minute... meh. This is more fun to write, especially considering that I have to write a brochure in French about my home town, which, by the way, is probably one of the most boring towns in all of Britain. Oh, and then I've still got to write the story for my English coursework - it was due in before Christmas, and I haven't even started it! AND I can't use a fanfic for it! How crap is that?!

There, now, I've finished ranting! Please excuse me if I don't update for a while, I have exams as soon as I get back to school, and a lot of coursework on my hands at the moment.

S.Chensu and Luff (minus Chen): No, Karyuudo Kahi isn't Mai. Kahi is one of those strange characters from the back of my imagination, specially reserved for when I can't think of anyone else who would fit the bill. Mai's Japanese name is Kujaku Mai, by the way.

Kitty Neko: Yeah... very hard to imagine. Took me a nice long while to write that bit.

~

_"Yami? Yami, where are you?" Yugi called out, looking around wildly for his koi. All around him was darkness, though his whole body acted like a light source to illuminate a little of the area around him. "Yami, please answer me!"_

_"Yugi..." a weak voice called to him. Yugi's eyes lit up as he saw Yami walking out of the shadows, but they quickly dimmed as he noticed that Yami was limping. His right hand held a useless left shoulder, from which hung a broken black wing, that dragged along the floor behind him, though there was no wing at his right. Blood seeped through his fingers, and flowed freely from cuts across his entire body._

_Yugi ran forward to Yami, just in time to catch him as he collapsed. "I-I'm sorry, Yugi..." Yami said softly. "I'm... We're not strong enough... Youkai says he's sorry too, Tenshi..." With that, Yami's pained, crimson eyes closed, and Yugi cried out as the form between his arms disappeared, evaporated into the shadows around him.. "No!"_

"No!" Yugi jerked awake, and sat up, drenched in cold sweat. "No..." he repeated much quieter, clenching his fists to stop himself from shaking. He looked around. He was in the room he shared with Yami, at home. He sighed in relief when he felt Yami stir next to him.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked without opening his eyes. "A n-nightmare, that's all." Yugi answered quietly. Yami opened one eye to look at the other boy. "You sure you're OK? You don't sound like it was just any old nightmare." he said carefully. "Well... er... no, it wasn't..." Yugi replied, his eyes rapidly becoming blurry as they filled with unfallen tears. "Well, tell me about it then..." Yami said. 

Having to recall the whole dream was too much for Yugi, and he burst out crying. "Yugi!" Yami sat up quickly, an expression of deepest concern on his face. "I-I dreamt th-that you and Y-Youkai died!" Yugi sobbed, throwing his arms around Yami. Yami frowned slightly, but held Yugi tight to comfort him. In the back of his mind, he felt Youkai rush out of his Soul Room in search of Tenshi.

"Don't worry, Yugi..." Yami whispered. "I'm here now; I promise I will never leave you." Yugi looked up with red-rimmed, teary eyes. "Promise?" he asked quietly. Yami smiled. "Of course! I love you; why would I ever want to leave? Now, go back to sleep. Nothing will hurt you or me." he said softly. Yugi disentangled himself from Yami's arms, and lay down again. Yami sighed, and laid down, closing his eyes.

~

"Youkai?" Yami called, his voice echoing through his soul room. When the demon didn't answer, he stuck his head into the corridor between the two rooms. "Youkai? You out here?"

"Yes." Youkai closed the door to Yugi's room behind him. "Is Tenshi OK?" Yami inquired. Youkai nodded. "A little shook up, like Yugi, but he's alright." he replied. Yami beckoned him back into his own soul room. "Did you get a look at Yugi's memories?" He asked with concern. "Yes; it was a pretty nasty dream. No sign of it being a prophetic dream though." Youkai announced. "I have a feeling that it was a manifestation of one of Yugi's fears." Yami folded his arms. "I'm still worried." he said. "But I guess now is not the time for worrying." "No; now is the time for sleeping. Good night!" The Demon-esque creature jumped and flew up into some unknown place in Yami's soul room, while Yami settled down to sleep.

~

Yami smiled when he noticed that Yugi was fast asleep again already. He wrapped his arm protectively around Yugi's slumbering form, before giving in to sleep himself. He didn't notice Yugi's tiny smile, or the movement Yugi made to cuddle up closer to the Pharaoh.

~

Yugi's alarm clock beeped loudly. Yami lay with his eyes closed, wondering if it was worth the effort to throw it across the room. As it continued to beep incessantly, Yami sat up, hit the snooze button, and lay down again. Of course, ten minutes later, the alarm went off again. Yami paused to check the time before hurling the contraption towards the opposite wall.

"Come on, Yugi, it's time to get up..." he said, shaking the other boy's shoulder gently, before slipping out of bed to have a shower and get dressed. When he returned to their bedroom fifteen minutes later, Yugi hadn't moved.

"Come on, Yugi! We'll be late for school!" Yami said, searching through some drawers for some socks. "And I know you're awake! You're not going to be lucky this morning!" Yami smirked as he felt a distinct wave of disappointment through their link. "Come on, Yugi, just get up!" Yami said, finally discovering a pair of socks buried under several other items of clothing.

"I am up." Yugi said behind him. Yami jumped and turned around; sure enough, Yugi was standing there, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Well done in nearly giving me a heart attack!" Yami said, mock angrily. Yugi pouted. "Good, serves you right for being so mean!" he said. Yami frowned. "I'm not mean!" "Yes you are!" Yugi argued. "Not!" Yami retorted.

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not times infinity plus one!"

"Screw it." Yugi folded his arms, and looked away. Yami smiled, and leaned over to kiss Yugi on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you later. When we're _not_ going to be late for anything." he said quietly.

"Yeah!" Yugi shouted happily, throwing his arms around Yami's neck for a few moments, before darting off to get ready for school. "I will never understand that boy..." Yami said aloud. "You're right in saying that..." Youkai's voice said in the back of his head.

~

Yugi half-skipped along beside Yami as they walked to school. "Why are you so happy?" Yami asked, when Yugi bobbing up and down in the corner of his vision got slightly annoying. Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. Some mornings, I'm just really, really happy." he said cheerfully. 'I'm glad you are...' thought Yami. 'Because I have the terrible feeling that something nasty is going to happen today...'

"Yo, guys!" Jonouchi bounded up behind them. "Did you do the homework? I had to take my little sister out shopping with her friends; my mother insisted they had an 'escort'..." Yugi rolled his eyes. "You can copy mine, Jonouchi, if that's what you're asking." he said slowly. "Yeah! Thanks!" Jonouchi paused. "You were 'in your right mind' when you were doing it, weren't you?" he asked pointedly. Yugi laughed. "Yami was doing his own homework at a separate desk on the other side of the room, if that's what you mean." he answered truthfully. "Why do you always make it seem like I'm the one who sneaks up on his partner?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes. "Because normally, you are." Yugi told him. "Oh yeah? Well, what about earlier?!" Yami replied. Yugi was about to speak, when Jonouchi held his hands up, and interrupted. "Uh uh, you keep quiet now. I may be OK with you two like you are, but keep your business in private, where I don't have to listen to it." he said loudly.

Yami laughed. "You know, Jonouchi, maybe there's a reason why you haven't had a girlfriend in months..." he said slyly. Jonouchi's eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, I'm straight as the margins in my maths book!" he said quickly. "Jonouchi, your margins are never straight, because you broke your ruler!" Yugi piped up, giggling. "Alright, so bad analogy! But I'm not... not..." Jonouchi paused, looking questioningly at the pair. "It doesn't offend us, Jonouchi." Yugi murmured absently. "I'm not gay!" Jonouchi finished. "Really? Prove it!" Yami said coyly, meeting Jonouchi's eyes seductively, trademark smirk, and narrowed crimson eyes, even though he was just acting. Jonouchi froze in shock. 

"Quit it, Yami!" Yugi said quietly, hitting Yami's arm. "You're taken. And that look is mine!" Yami looked at Yugi. "Whoever said _you_ owned _me_? I thought it was the other way around!" he teased. "LALALALALALALALA!" Jonouchi sang loudly, his hands clamped over his ears. "LALALALA - I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT STUFF IN FRONT OF ME - LALALALALALA!"

"No wonder he doesn't do music classes..." Yami muttered. "You can stop now!" the Pharaoh shouted over the out-of-tune noise. "Good." Jonouchi said, removing his hands from his ears. "Partially because we're at school and everyone's looking at you." Yami added. "At least me and Yugi talk about our stuff _quietly_!"

Jonouchi blushed red in embarrasement, noting that everyone was indeed staring at him.

Except Kahi. She was standing by the gates, cold eyes fixed on Yami. "Today, demon, today you will fall..."

~

Pan: Right. I'm insane. Gone. Completely doolally. This is what I get for reading humor stuff while I'm supposed to be writing something _serious_. Due to my doolallyness, the stuff that was supposed to happen _this _chapter will now happen _next_ chapter. Actually, that's a good thing. Makes the story longer, and gives me more time to figure out what to write...

Anyways, R&R please!


	5. Shadow Trapping

Dreams of Angels  
  
Pan: Well, one piece of coursework out of the way! (Maths. Maths coursework sucks.) I just have my French to do now, and that's pretty much half done, but you know what that means! New chapter! And working on the next!  
  
S. Chensu and Luff: I loved writing that bit with Jonouchi... so funny... you see, this is what Coca-Cola does to my brain. I'm guessing that one of you is my age, or a year older, and the other is a few years older... I'm fifteen, by the way. Everyone laughs at me because I like Yu-Gi-Oh!... well, screw them!  
  
Rikainiel: Isn't he just? Unfortunately, in this chapter, I kick him out for a little while... only a little while though.  
  
Everyone who reviewed: You guys are all GREAT! Thanks for reading my stories!  
  
Disclaimer: I never do these, unless I'm having a laugh. I own a single Yu- Gi-Oh! Deck, and a rat called Ryou. Other than that, I own NOTHING!  
  
~  
  
"Aren't two languages enough already?" Yami complained as they left their English class. "I can speak Egyptian and Japanese; what else do I need?" Yugi laughed. "Nobody speaks Egyptian any more - at least, not your Egyptian." he said. "And all Japanese are taught at least some English; it is the second most commonly spoken language in the world." "What's the first?" Yami inquired out of interest. "And why do we learn the second most common?" "The most commonly spoken language of all is Mandarin Chinese, and that's only because China has such a high population." Yugi answered, remembering pages from his Geography book. "Screw that..." Yami muttered.  
  
"Yo, guys!" Jonouchi called, running to catch up with them. "Looking forward to phys ed? I heard we're doing athletics now." "No..." Yugi groaned. "I'm useless at athletics!" "What about Mr. King-Of-Games?" Jonouchi asked, looking pointedly at Yami, who sighed. "The title 'King of Games' does not include many physical games, such as the ones in phys ed class." he said dully. "And five years sitting on a throne, followed by three thousand in a Puzzle does not do one's legs much good." "You managed to run plenty during Battle City." Jonouchi pointed out. "What would have happened if I hadn't?" Yami asked him seriously. "Good question." Jonouchi said.  
  
~  
  
"Excellent..." Kahi murmured. From a small wooden box, she lifted a single arrow, a set of silver chains, and a long white robe. "The Karyuudo have been kind this time..." The arrowhead had an eerie white glow to it, though the shaft was black. Kahi lifted her dark cloak, and wrapped it about her shoulders, pinning it with the 'YK' brooch. She closed her locker door carefully, taking the arrow and chains with her. The hallway was abandoned, as everyone was in class. She made her way out to the field.  
  
~  
  
"I thought you said you weren't good at running!" Jonouchi exclaimed, as Yami beat him in a hundred-metre sprint for the third time. Yami shrugged. "I can't be expected to tell the truth all the time. Someone makes sure of that." he said slowly. "Well, tell Youkai to butt out!" Jonouchi said. He had been informed of the peculiar circumstances, when Yami had hit himself on the head hard to make Youkai stop making him write rude things in Egyptian for a laugh, in the middle of an exam. "He's only doing it because he wants to race too." Yami said. "But he can't, because wings are too conspicuous." Yugi jogged up, having finished four-hundred metres, and coming in last. "He doesn't have to change your form." he said, a little breathlessly. Yami sighed. "I suppose... if I just let him control my body..." he said carefully. "Yeah, go on!" Jonouchi urged. "I've never even got to meet him yet!"  
  
"OK..." Yami looked around to make sure that no-one was watching. "I do wish this process wasn't so obvious..." He closed his eyes, and focused for a second. A purple flame sprang up at his feet, and quickly spread into a circle, a metre in diameter, surrounding him. Jonouchi watched in interest, and noted that a similar thing was happening to Yugi, only with blue flames. After a few more seconds, the kanji for 'Youkai' etched itself under Yami, and for 'Tenshi' under Yugi. A final few seconds, and the flames were extinguished.  
  
Yami opened his eyes sleepily. They were a much deeper red than usual. "Yeah!" he cheered loudly. Yugi sweatdropped. "What? I don't get out much anymore, Tenshi!" Yugi sighed. "Yes, but it's not supposed to be so obvious." he said, glaring at his counterpart with clear blue eyes. Jonouchi watched in interest. "Hello." he said finally. Yami looked up at him. "Hi! You must be Jonouchi!" He smiled. "I'm Youkai, and that's Tenshi." Tenshi grinned. "Yugi told me all about you." he said.  
  
"This is strange..." Jonouchi said. "Yami told me that Youkai was evil..." Youkai shook his head hurriedly. "No, no. Used to be... used to be very evil..." He stared at his feet for a moment, and sniffed. "Don't you start crying!" Tenshi said loudly. Youkai looked up cheerfully. "Never mind."  
  
"Yami! Jonouchi!" Ryou called. "We've got to run the four hundred now!" "See you later, Tenshi!" Youkai winked as he walked towards Ryou. The white- haired youth blinked. "How are you, Youkai?" he asked nervously. "Fine!" Youkai beamed. "It's almost disturbing how cheery that Demon is..." Tenshi murmured.  
  
"On your marks... get set..." the teacher called. "GO!"  
  
Youkai took off at great speed, though Jonouchi did a good job of keeping up. The Demon could run much faster than Yami ever could, but much preferred flying. Tenshi's blue eyes followed their progress, until the feeling of a nearby prescence made him look away.  
  
His eyes lighted upon a figure in the shadows. They seemed to be holding a bow, with an arrow raised to it. The figure was carefully aiming a little ahead of its moving target. They loosed the string, and the arrow flew forward.  
  
Youkai had just reached the two-hundred metre mark when he felt the energy contained in the arrow rushing towards him. "What?!" he muttered. His eyes followed the arrow, and a few seconds before it hit him, he jumped into the air, black wings forming at his shoulders. He sighed with relief as the arrow shot past just below him, thankfully missing the other runners.  
  
"Youkai! Your shadow!" Tenshi yelled across the field. As Youkai's feet touched the ground, her turned to see his shadow writhing around on the floor, several metres away, and pinned down by the arrow. He felt a searing pain in his head, a pain which forced him to his knees, as the dark figure rushed forwards, and snatched up the arrow. The struggling shadow was absorbed into the arrow. Youkai caught a glimpse of blonde hair, as the figure dashed off.  
  
By now, the other runners had stopped, curious as to what was going on. Tenshi ran across to Youkai, who was standing frozen to the spot. He looked at Tenshi as the little Angel ran up. "Tenshi, wipe their memories, and take us home. Now. Something terrible has happened." he said quickly. Youkai noticed Ryou running over as well. "Except Ryou, but including Jonouchi, for now."  
  
Tenshi sighed. A white glow formed between his hands, and flowed out in several streams, each one touching the head of one person. In a flash, Youkai, Tenshi and Ryou were home, and nobody else remembered what had happened.  
  
~  
  
"Youkai, what happened?!" Yugi asked quickly. "Why can't I sense Yami anywhere?" Youkai sighed. "That arrow... was meant for me..." he said quietly. "If Yami had been running, and it struck his shadow, he would still be here. It's my damn fault!" He sat down, burying his head in his hands. "But... what happened?" Yugi asked again. "That arrow has seized Yami's soul. He's gone. You could search his soul room for eternity, and never find him." Youkai answered slowly. "They meant to capture me."  
  
"Yami's gone?!" Ryou (and Bakura, who had just appeared) exclaimed. Yugi sank to his knees, bursting into tears. "Shh, Yugi..." Youkai said comfortingly, putting his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Look, I won't rest until he's back... well... I won't rest for three days..."  
  
"Three days?" Bakura inquired. "Yes, three days." Youkai said, looking up. "You see... you could sort of call me a parasite, though that word is a bit harsh. Without Yami's soul here, I can only survive three days, at which point, I will... well... die, and Yami's body will be left soulless." There was a flash of blue flame, as Yugi retreated to his soul room in tears, and Tenshi re-emerged.  
  
"A little like, if Ryou dies, I will too, because we're connected through the Ring?" Bakura said. Tenshi nodded. "Yes, just like that."  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe it..." Kahi muttered. The shadow she had captured was chained to the walls of a white room - and under the white robes she had put it in, was the sleeping soul she had captured, in its true form. The robes were hooded, and covered mosty of their body.  
  
"I have captured the wrong soul! A dark one, nonetheless, but not the one I wanted..." She paused thoughtfully. "Though... I can use it to get what I want..."  
  
"Uhnnn..." The sleeping soul opened its eyes slowly. "What happened? Where am I?" it asked in a quiet voice. "You're my prisoner..." Kahi answered. The soul looked up with shocked crimson eyes. "Why do you take me prisoner!?" it asked in surprise. "You, Pharaoh Atemu, are going to help me get what I want." Kahi announced smugly. "The chains bind your strength, and the colour white gives me absolute power over you. I've seperated you from your friends, and now, you're mine!"  
  
"Wha..." Yami's voice died, and his eyes went blank, as Kahi clapped her hands. Smirking, she left the room to plan her next move. 


	6. The Puzzle's Puzzle

Dreams of Angels  
  
Pan: Umm... a chapter in which not an astounding amount happens... hmm... if I don't get thinking, this fic will end up very short, which I don't want it to. Well, I just have to keep working at it, and I promise, something more interesting will happen in the next chapter. Honest!  
  
~  
  
"Yugi, please, come out and eat something!" Tenshi begged on the morning of the second day. The small boy's soul room had become surprisingly dark, even in the day that Yami had been gone. "No..." Yui-s quiet voice replied. He sat on the floor against the wall, with his knees brought to his chest. "Yugi, you know Youkai will do everything he can to get Yami back!" Tenshi said. "I don't understand, this isn't like you."  
  
"How many times have I nearly lost him?" Yugi murmured. "How many times has he had to suffer for me or our friends. It's not fair." "Snap out of it!" Tenshi yelled. "Look at yourself; you're pathetic! Why would Yami even want to be with someone like you, who gives up at the first sign of trouble? Maybe I'll keep hold of your body forever, then you can sit here and wallow in self-pity for as long as you damn well like!" Yugi's eyes half-closed. "You're right. Keep my body, I don't care." he said dully. Tenshi rolled his eyes. 'Oh for Ra's sake...' he thought. Walking over, he leaned down, and slapped Yugi hard about the face. "You're the Light. You're supposed to be optimistic." he said.  
  
"Tenshi!" Youkai called. Tenshi sighed, and left the room, and returned to the real world.  
  
"Don't bother with Yugi now." Youkai told him. "Why not?!" Tenshi exclaimed. "Look, I balance you, Yami balances Yugi; without Yami, Yugi is unbalanced. Darkness is a powerful force, and I can't balance him out without unbalancing you." Youkai explained. "He'll be like that until his Light re-awakens."  
  
Tenshi nodded. "Any news?" he asked. Youkai smiled. "Ryou's told me that Karyuudo Kahi was missing from school today. She's the one Yami wasn't sure about. The blonde hair also matches that which I saw." he said. "So, we've got our girl!" Tenshi said joyfully. "And Yugi can be back to normal soon!" "Not quite. There's no sign of her. All of the records the school has of her have been destroyed. No-one knows anything about her." Youkai said. "The tomb robber and his hikari are out searching with the Millennium Ring, but they have been gone for hours."  
  
There was a flash of blue underneath Tenshi. "The Puzzle!" Yugi gasped. Youkai frowned. "Yami freed himself of it." he said. "But it still belongs to him! He still controls it!" Yugi said frantically. He raced up the stairs, and grabbed Yami's copy of the Puzzle, which lay next to his bed all the time. He chose not to wear it to school, because of it's value, and it tended to get in the way. Youkai ran after him. Yugi was sitting on the bed, with the Puzzle resting in his cupped hands.  
  
Yugi sighed quietly. "Millennium Puzzle, I know that I don't command you, but please help us to find the soul of the one who does." he said. The eye on the front of the Puzzle glimmered, and then went dull again. After a few seconds of nothing, the Puzzle lifted from his hands. Glowing words formed before it.  
  
'The One of Golden Heart is lost.  
  
The One of Darker Heart will die.  
  
The solution:  
  
The One of Pure Heart give up  
  
The One of Lighter Heart.  
  
The One of Darker Heart, shall then give himself in sacrifice, returns  
  
The One of Golden Heart.'  
  
The words faded, and Yugi just caught the Puzzle as it fell. "That made close to no sense." he commented. Youkai shrugged. "I don't know; it made pretty good sense to me. You're the One of Pure Heart, Yami's the One of Golden Heart, Tenshi's the One of Lighter Heart, and I'm the One of Darker Heart." he said. Yugi frowned. "But... do I have to give up Tenshi?" he said. Youkai sighed. "It would seem that way, but it is impossible for you to seperate yourself from Tenshi. You'd need a ShadowSoul Arrow, like the one that took Yami." he said slowly. "And therefore, it would appear that I am to die."  
  
~  
  
Kahi smirked down at Yami's chained figure. "Rise up." she commanded. Yami slowly got to his feet, and looked straight ahead with blank, soulless eyes. She undid the chains from the walls. "Speak: 'Yugi'" she ordered. Yami's lifeless voice spoke "Yugi.".  
  
"Isn't this wonderful?" Kahi clapped her hands in mock, sarcastic joy. "The white allows me to look into your mind, and see all of your memories! I can see you in your first lifetime; I can see all your memories of your power; even your relationship with your little boyfriend, Yugi! And there's no way you can stop me!" She laughed. "Yami; Speak your mind."  
  
The life returned to Yami's voice as he spoke. "The others will look for me, and they will find me. They're more powerful than the Youkai Karyuudo, even without me! You'll be sentenced to eternity in the Shadow Realm!" he said. "Silence!" Kahi commanded. Yami fell silent. "Speak: 'The Youkai Karyuudo command me.'" Yami repeated in the lifeless voice. "The Youkai Karyuudo command me." Kahi smiled. "Speak: The demon my body houses shall be brought before the Karyuudo, and will be destroyed." "The demon my body houses shall be brought before the Karyuudo, and will be destroyed." Yami repeated. "The great Pharaoh, just like a doll!" Kahi laughed. "Come, my doll. We have a plan to put into action."  
  
~  
  
The words that the Puzzle gave him ran through Yugi's mind as he lay on the bed he shared with Yami, staring at the ceiling. "Give up the One of Lighter Heart...." Yugi muttered. "What does it mean?" "It means that I am not actually meant for this world." Tenshi said quietly from within Yugi's mind. "Youkai was never meant to come into physical existence, and neither was I." Yugi sat up. "But... I can't give you up..." He could tell that Tenshi was smiling. "Listen; replace 'the one of lighter heart' with my name." he said.  
  
Yugi spoke aloud. "Give up Tenshi." He frowned. "I still don't understand." "Put a comma between 'up' and 'Tenshi'" the Angel spirit instructed. "Give up, Tenshi." Yugi said. "It was an instruction to me, not you." Tenshi said. "I have to give up trying to do the thing I was put here to do. So remove that phrase."  
  
Yugi scribbled out the words on a piece of paper.  
  
'The One of Golden Heart is lost.  
  
The One of Darker Heart will die.  
  
The solution:  
  
The One of Pure Heart (give up  
  
The One of Lighter Heart.)  
  
The One of Darker Heart, shall then give himself in sacrifice, returns  
  
The One of Golden Heart.'  
  
"Now, there's an instruction to Youkai there too. Remove it." Tenshi instructed.  
  
Yugi re-wrote it.  
  
The One of Golden Heart is lost.  
  
The One of Darker Heart will die.  
  
The solution:  
  
The One of Pure Heart (give up  
  
The One of Lighter Heart.)  
  
[The One of Darker Heart, shall then give himself in sacrifice,] returns  
  
The One of Golden Heart.'  
  
"There, you have your solution." Tenshi said smugly. Yugi read it, leaving out the parts that were instructions to Tenshi and Youkai. "The One of Pure Heart returns the One of Golden Heart." he said aloud. "Yugi returns Yami. That's hardly helpful!" Tenshi sighed. "Maybe there are words missing. I'll leave you to finish this Puzzle." he said, emphasizing the word 'puzzle'.  
  
Yugi stared at the words. For ages, it seemed to him, he sat there to ponder the words. "This makes no sense." he concluded. "There is no way that this is helpful."  
  
~  
  
"Bakura, there's nothing here. Let's go." Ryou said. The pair had walked everywhere throughout Domino, and there was no sign of Yami. The Ring had been asked to locate him; nothing. Also, no-one seemed to know that a person called Karyuudo Kahi ever existed. She had fallen from the face of the planet, along with Yami.  
  
"I know..." Bakura responded. "There's just something about the name Karyuudo... seems familiar..." He thought for a moment. "Never mind. Let's get back to Yugi's; maybe the other have thought of a good plan."  
  
The sun set on the second day. 


	7. Through My Eyes

Dreams Of Angels  
  
Pan: That which is written in italics for this chapter is Yami's thoughts (except the first bit. That's Yami's thoughts too, but too much italics pisses me off).  
  
Angel Reaper: hands over Youkai and Tenshi plushies Here, huggle these. I need to use the real ones for a while yet. And they're not dying anytime soon. And don't worry... whispers Ya-chan will soon be free, and Kahi will be gone. But the story doesn't end there, oh no, no, no!  
  
S.Chensu and Luff (well, Luff at least): I know, I know, I should really update A Summer Dream and Mou Hitori no Boku! It's just I've kinda got a writer's block on both of them ( and any other unfinished fanfics I've got) so I'm concentrating on this until I get some good ideas for those. And I am four months older than you! My birthday is on 25th December. Heh. Thanks for your emails too! And the idea of controlling with white came from when I used to RP on Neopets, playing two characters named Yami Kage and Hikari Sama.  
  
On with the fic!

=== --(I had to change my part breakers because of ff.net's new Quickedit thingy!)

You don't know what it's like to see through eyes that aren't yours. You don't know what it's like to hear with ears that aren't yours. The best way I can explain it... it's like watching a very small, black-and-white television, with the sound turned down.  
  
You also don't know what it's like to be incarcerated in white. I expect you don't know why it's so bad, so I'd better explain. You see, if your soul errs on the side of darkness, however slight, the colour white can be used to control you. It's a very ancient magic, which existed even before shadow magic. If a dark soul is clothed from head to foot in pure white robes, then they are at the mercy and command of the person who caught them. This happens to be why so many school uniforms have white shirts, though nearly everybody has forgotten the actual reason. And yes, I do have a slightly darker soul.  
  
Then there's the Youkai Karyuudo - the Demon Hunters. They started up after the very first demons were released from the shadows. They capture demons (and darkers) with Capture Arrows, or ShadowSoul Arrows. The demons are then destroyed, and the darkers put to use - which is what they are trying to do with me. The leader of the Karyuudo believe that there should be no balance - light and angels should prevail, and there should be no sign of darkness anywhere. Very stupid, if you ask me, since light can't exist without darkness, but I'm in no position to argue.  
  
Every so often, Kahi stops by to gloat. I'd kill her if I could, but if I even tried, she could command me to drop dead first, and dead I'd be. She likes to command me to speak my mind. Whenever she does, I just spurt out the kind of crap she wants to hear. That my friends will find me, and then she'd be sorry, yadda yadda. In truth... I'm not so sure they can find me. I don't like to doubt Yugi and the others... but the Karyuudo are very clever at hiding. I have first hand experience of this; they were disliked in Egypt, because they kept destroying people's demon friends and protectors from the shadows. I ended up having to decree demon destroying illegal (except in duels, when they aren't really destroyed anyways), and then having to search them out. Every shadow creature in my deck sought for them, but none could find them, and it is not an easy task to hide from a shadow creature.  
  
So, for now, I am resigned to waiting, and getting myself lost in memories. I miss Yugi. I want him here with me... I keep thinking that, and then deciding, no, maybe not. Oh... Yugi...  
  
Ah, and here's the bitch again, ready to command me to do that which I would rather not. Oh joy of all joys.

===

"Get up, doll." Kahi said. Yami rose to his feet slowly. She smirked. "Our plan is to be put into action."

_Our? OUR? Excuse me, but I fail to see what changes 'my' into 'our' here_.  
  
"You see, from my visions into your mind, however strong your defences are, especially when it comes to your past, Atemu," She said his name in a jeering fashion.

_Use that name again, and I kill you. _

"I have discovered your itty bitty little boyfriend's weakness. And I bet you'll love it when I tell you that it's YOU."

_You know, I have lived in his mind for several years, and then with him for at least one now. You don't get that close to a person without knowing stuff about them. Not that you'd understand, Miss Karyuudo. Oh, and he is NOT 'itty bitty'!_

"And so, I shall force him into turning over the demon by holding you for ransom. To start with." Kahi continued. She smiled darkly. "Atemu,"

_Right, that's it. You just wait until I get free_.

"Call your house. Speak to Yugi. Speak: 'Yugi, it's me, Yami. The Karyuudo are holding me captive. If you don't come to Domino Pier at midnight tonight with Youkai, they will kill me.' Then, hang up immediately. Do not allow him to reply. Now, go." Kahi ordered with a distinct air of one who believes they are greater than others. Yami took the mobile phone she handed him. He slowly dialled the number of the Kame Game Shop, and put the phone to his ear.

_I'm sorry, Yugi, so sorry...  
_  
Almost robotically, he said the words Kahi had told him to when Yugi answered. Without hesistation, he hung up.

_I will die. They will kill me. By midnight, Youkai will be gone._

===

Yugi returned the phone to its base on the table. He sighed, and looked up at Youkai. "Th-They'll kill him." he said, shaking. Youkai looked surprised. "Why!?" he asked. Yugi sobbed quietly. "They want me to take you to the pier at midnight tonight, but by then, you'll be gone!" he said hysterically. "And if we don't go, they will kill Yami! It's not fair!"  
  
Youkai bit his lip. "W-well..." he said nervously. "If I took over your body, I'd have an extra day..." The words were spoken quietly. Yugi looked at him with teary eyes. "How would that help?" he asked, anger leaking into his sad voice. "If they release Yami first, and take me with a ShadowSoul..." Youkai said, disliking the idea more for every second he spoke of it. "...arrow, then I'd be gone, but Yami would be free..."  
  
Yugi frowned. "You're my friend. I don't want to lose you either. And Yami wouldn't want you to give up for him." he said. Golden words glistened in his mind as he suddenly solved the riddle the Puzzle had given him. "The one of pure heart returns the Puzzle to the one of golden heart..." he said. "Tenshi told me there were words missing!" His face lit up, tears drying. "If I give the Puzzle back to Yami, that will free him!" "That may work..." Youkai said. "But we need a way to give it to him. We need a plan."  
  
"Bakura's sneaky. He can help." Yugi said, almost bursting with excitement. Youkai laughed, and Yugi joined him, his voice splitting into two different tones as Tenshi giggled in the recesses of his mind.

===

Midnight came around all too soon. Yugi shivered in the chill night air, as he walked to the end of the pier, alone. Or seemingly alone. He wrapped his arms around his body, and looked out over the dark waters, listening to the steady movement of the waves. The last time he had been here, the water had glistened golden with the light from the setting sun, instead of the gleaming silver the moon tinted the waves with, and he had been wrapped in someone else's arms, instead of his own.  
  
Yugi turned at the sound of footsteps behind him. Cloaked in dark blue, Kahi smirked at him, her blonde hair shining in the dim light. "So, you came, Yugi." she said, in superior tones. "Where is the demon?" Her eyes cast about for the shadowy form she had expected. "Er... I-I..." Yugi stuttered. Convincingly, could be added, as this was part of their plan.  
  
"Tell me now, boy!" Kahi said impatiently. "You know the consequences if you have not forfilled my demands. Doll!" She turned her head as she called the last word. The white robes that covered Yami glowed in the moonlight as he walked towards them. "Look up!" Kahi commanded. Yugi gasped as dull red eyes met his own, expressionless, emotionless eyes, that seemed to see striaght through Yugi, and out beyond the waters. "Where is the demon?" Kahi asked again. "If I command him to die, he will die." she added.  
  
Yugi shook with anger, fists clenched tight, as he looked at Kahi furiously. "Last time, boy!" she said. "Where is the demon?" Yugi took a deep breath, and shouted. "In me!" Kahi was surprised by the outburst, but already the kanji for 'Youkai' had etched itself beneath Yugi's feet. In a swirl of purple light, Youkai's bat-like wings exploded out from Yugi's shoulders, and Youkai looked at Kahi with his deep, blood red eyes.  
  
"Here I am, Karyuudo." he said harshly. "Let Yami go." Kahi smiled at him in a sickly sweet manner. "You are turning yourself over freely, demon?" she inquired. Youkai scowled at her. "I am doing this to free Yami." he said quietly. "Ah! So it's a noble act, then? How... uncharacteristic of a demon. No matter." Kahi smirked. "You have evaded us for a long time, demon. You are one of the last. I believe that there are only two more after you... but then we shall begin to take out the darkers." "Shut up, and get this over with." Youkai said.  
  
"Whatever you say, demon... By the way, it shall be Yami who destroys you. I cannot be bothered to wash your tainted blood form my hands tonight. Doll!" Kahi smiled. Yami stepped forward, moving his hands forward so that Youkai could see the dagger held in them.  
  
"Yami! The Karyuudo command you! Destroy the demon!" 


	8. Commander

Dreams of Angels  
  
Pan: Youkai and Tenshi plushie for S.Chensu and Luff too - Don't have anything more to say right now, apart from 'I don't like ff.net's QuickEdit thing much'. On with the words!

===

"Yami! The Karyuudo command you! Destroy the demon!" Kahi said, with a sick kind of joy in her voice.

===

Yami walked stiffly towards Youkai. "If you are going to do it, do it now." Youkai said loudly. It seemed like a request for a quick demise, though it was actually the signal to Bakura and Ryou to spring from their hiding places. Two flashes of white hair jumped from the roof of a small boating shed, and seized Kahi. "Good evening!" Bakura said as he held Kahi's arms tight behind her.  
  
Yami continued his slow executioner's pace towards Youkai, stopping immediately in front of the dark creature. He raised the dagger, to bring it down into Youkai's heart, but it stopped halfway through its lethal journey.  
  
A pair of bright, amethyst eyes were looking up at him. Yami stopped, confused; the demon had gone, but gone where? "Yami, I hope this works." Yugi said. He flung the chain of the Puzzle, which had been behind him, over Yami's head. There was a moment of silence, as nothing happened. Yugi held his breath, pleading to all the Gods he could think of that this would work.  
  
Yami's shriek broke the still. The two magics, one from the white binding, one from the Puzzle clashed inside his mind, causing his body to shake violently, and him to drop the dagger.. The binding magic was surprisingly strong in comparison to the Puzzle.  
  
"Kill him!" Kahi yelled. In one moment, the binding regained control, and Yami took up the dagger once again, but now commanded to use it on Yugi. Kahi's laugh rang out over the tense silence. "I've won! What does the death of one lighter matter to the destruction of a demon? Kill, kill!" she cried, almost maniacally. Bakura and Ryou released her, admitting defeat. They had lost.  
  
Yami froze.  
  
The dagger was inches from Yugi's chest. Yugi looked up, and saw a brief glimmer return to his koi's eyes.  
  
Yami turned to face Kahi. Realisation dawned on her, and Bakura, as he quickly clapped his hand over her mouth to stop her from uttering another order.  
  
She had changed the command. Instead of 'Kill him', it was now simply 'Kill'.  
  
The loss of a single word had given Yami a short moment of choice.  
  
He walked steadily towards Kahi to carry out her final order, but instead of raising the dagger, to drive it into her heart, he placed his hand on her chest. A small burst of magic from the Puzzle obliterated her soul in one painless flash. Her body crumpled, and fell to the floor, soulless and dead.  
  
Yami stood still, dagger clattering to the ground as he released it.  
  
"Yami! Yami!" Yugi cried joyfully, running forward to wrap his arms about his koi's waist. He looked up in surprise as the young Pharaoh didn't respond. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked, looking at Bakura. "Why is he still like this?!"  
  
"The white binding magic still holds him." Bakura answered quietly. "It can't be broken by the death of the one who cast it." "How can it be broken?" Yugi asked quickly. "Remove the white!" Bakura said. "Come on, Yugi, I thought you were cleverer than that!" Yugi half-scowled, but turned eagerly to the task of removing the white robes from Yami's form (not an easy task, as Yugi was still shorter than him.).  
  
Finally, Yugi threw the robes away, where they landed in the water, and were dragged out to sea, and under the dark waters. He looked up at Yami's face.  
  
Yami suddenly blinked away the blank look in his eyes, then without warning, bent down, and kissed Yugi passionately on the lips. Ryou giggled quietly, and got a smack from Bakura. "You're getting as bad as me." the tomb robber murmured. "Not that I care."  
  
Yugi smiled up at his koi as they broke apart. Yami mouthed the words 'Thank you', and winked reassuringly as he began to fade from view. Yugi nodded, turned, and sprinted down the pier as fast as he could.  
  
Ryou watched him go. "I don't understand." he said simply. Bakura looked down at him. "Only Yami's soul was captured." he explained. "The white binding was all that gave him physical existence and a voice. His soul's now returning to his body, which is back at Yugi's house, under Tenshi's guard." Ryou sighed. "Oh. Why don't people tell me these things sooner?" he said sorrowfully. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Because Panseru wrote it that way. Come on!" he said, running off after Yugi. Ryou shrugged, and followed.

===

"Imouto?" A voice echoed through the dark past midnight. Footsteps sounded down the pier, walking towards Kahi's crumpled, soulless body. A black- cloaked figure with the familiar 'YK' blazoned on the dark material. They knelt beside Kahi, and laid a hand on her forehead. "Imouto. You were too weak after all." The figure stood up, and muttered something, passing a hand through the air above Kahi's corpse. The still form glowed, and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. "May the Light have pity on you." the figure murmured, walking away. "But the demon still lives. Failure never is, never was an option in the Youkai Karyuudo." They sneered. "Now I have to restore our bloodline pride for your failure, imouto."

===  
  
"Atama ga itai..." Yami murmured, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be quiet then." Tenshi said from within his mind. "Tenshi?" Yami inquired. "What are you doing there? Where are Yugi and Youkai?" "Don't you remember?" Tenshi said in a surprised voice. Yami sighed. "Sort of... but it's all a bit fuzzy. My head hurts." he said quietly. "Where exactly am I?" "You're on your bed. In your room. At home. I expect Yugi and Youkai will be back soon, so will Bakura and Ryou." Tenshi said matter-of-factly.  
  
At that moment, the sound of the front door opening downstairs, and someone rushing up the stairs came through the silence. Yami stood up slowly, and began to walk to the door, but it burst open before he reached it. Yugi threw his arms around Yami's waist and hugged him tightly. "You're OK, you're back!" he said happily. "I missed you, Ya-chan!" Yami hugged him back. "And I, you, my little one." he replied.

===  
  
While this went on, Tenshi and Youkai went back to their proper places again, exchanging a brief kiss in the corridor between the two rooms. "It's not over, is it?" Tenshi whispered. Youkai shook his head in reply.


	9. My Secret from You

Dreams of Angels  
  
Pan: There will now be a short interlude, during which, you can get popcorn. Sorry, ignore that. Anyways, there will be a little break before getting into the next part of the main story. I have to do a little thinking about how I'm going to manage it first, but before that, you get this.  
  
This chapter is actually pretty long, and they'll be a shorter one after it, and then we'll return to the main story. Yay!  
  
I suppose I had also better add that I don't own Spirited Away, or Sento no Chihiro in Japanese.  
And, due to ff.net's STUPID Quickedit thing (and I hope someone from ff.net reads that), Yami's thought-speak will now be between speechs instead, because it keeps doing a stupid link to file thing when I do it the other way. Bloody annoying.

===

Yami sat at his school desk, absent-mindedly drawing on a scrap of paper. The teacher was warbling on about some period in history Yami didn't give a damn about. The sun was beating in through the windows, and the boys had been allowed to take off their jackets because of the heat. He sat with the annoying feeling of being too hot, but being unable to do anything about it, so he doodled to take his mind off of it.  
  
He hadn't really looked at what he was drawing, up until now, but it turned out to be a reasonably good drawing of a chibi Yugi. The huge eyes made him look even cuter, it really did look like Yugi. Yami grinned, and slipped the drawing into his pocket. He had started wearing the Puzzle around his neck again. It was partially responsible for saving him, after all.  
  
"Muto-san!" the teacher called. Yami didn't really hear them, nor did he hear the "Not you, Yugi." the teacher had given when Yugi had reacted. "Muto Yami-san!" the teacher shouted. Still, Yami was off in his own little world, until Yugi stuck his head into Yami's Soul Room and yelled 'Ya- chan!' at the top of his voice.  
  
Nani, Yu-chan? he asked sleepily.  
  
/You're ignoring the teacher. You're past the detention stage, and well into 'mopping the halls for a month'/  
  
Ah, shit...  
  
"Muto Yami, I'm about to send you to the principal's office!" the teacher threatened. "OK." Yami replied. "So NOW you decide to pay attention!" the teacher said. "You're still in detention!" Yami shrugged. "OK." "You are going to end up in a lot of trouble if you carry on like that!"  
  
"OK."  
  
"You don't care?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Care to explain why?"  
  
For the first time, Yami looked his teacher straight in the eye. His own crimson eyes were cold and emotionless, a look reserved for people who irritated him that little bit too much.  
  
"Because, with all due respect, I have suffered things a thousand times worse than the worst punishment you can give me."  
  
The teacher eyed him disbelievingly. Yugi was a bit surprised by his koi's current attitude, but said nothing. "Care to give an example, Muto-san?" they asked.  
  
Yami looked away. "I could tell you in such fine detail you'd think you had been there, because it stands out in my memory so clearly. However, there are only four people in this room who would believe what I would say. So, no."  
  
"I demand that you give me at least one example." The teacher said through gritted teeth. The rest of the class seemed to lean forward to hear what he would say. Yami sighed. "Fine." He closed his eyes, bringing the images in his memory forward, so he could describe them perfectly.  
  
"I have ridden across the deserts of Egypt, beyond the Nile, beyond the great tombs of my ancestors, with sword at my side and a thousand men following me, some of this world, some not. I took those thousand men to war with a country that threatened the borders of my Two Lands, with two thousand men. Those thousand men that followed me did so willingly, believing they were following a god. I led them to battle, a bloody battle, and only six of them survived, victorious though we were. Those six followed me back to the great River at the height of its flood." Yami paused to look at the others around him, then continued. "Those six and I forged seven items of power to control the shadows that threatened this world. After many more battles, fought in this world, the next, and the dark one, I was locked in the dark for three thousand years, alone, without light or warmth or anything, until I was awakened by my lost ka, and history repeated itself." His eyes met the teacher's again.  
  
Ryou was laughing silently, probably something to do with Bakura. Malik was listening in interest, Jonouchi looked confused, and Yugi... well, he was giving Yami a very withering look, but obviously found it funny too. Yami's style of storytelling was very much brief and to the point, but he used some of his magic to create the images in his listener's minds. They could see the glittering golden sands of Egypt, and the glimmering, silver waters of the Nile. They could feel the heat that smothered the land like a blanket, and the cold that drifted out of the darkness of the Shadows.  
  
Despite all this, the teacher shook the glowing images out of their head, and frowned. "Muto Yami, detention for the next three days after school. Two days for not paying attention, and one day for making up silly stories." Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I told you you would not believe me. Still, I do not care about getting detention." he said, his tone of voice becoming more severe every second.. "The accusation of not paying attention I do not mind, as it is true, but you have accused me of lying. Listen here and now, because I will not repeat myself." He fixed the teacher with a hard glare. "I do not lie."  
  
"Then you are telling me that all the things you have said are true? Your schooling abroad has done nothing more than to turn you into a spoiled brat who seeks attention by making up stories." The teacher sneered. Yugi could feel the pressure of Yami's anger pressing against his mind, although outwardly, Yami seemed perfectly calm.  
  
/Don't do anything stupid, onegai, Ya-chan!/ Yugi said hurriedly through their mind link.  
  
Me? Stupid?  
  
/Just don't challenge them to a Yami no Geemu, or anything.../  
  
I hadn't thought of that until you said anything. Good idea, aibou!  
  
/Oh no... no, no, no.../  
  
I'm only kidding. I don't want to waste my energy and my magic on this twit.  
  
/Good. If you behave from now on, I'll reward you, OK?/  
  
What kind of reward?  
  
/What do you think?!/  
  
OK, I'll behave!  
  
"I don't lie." Yami repeated. "Four people in this room can vouch for that. If you can guess who they are, I'll behave." He sighed. "But I won't impose a Penalty if you lose." The teacher frowned. "What kind of silly game is this? I should not have to beat you at anything to get you to behave, Muto Yami." they said. "Indulge me." Yami smiled, somewhat sinisterly. "Now, will you try to name them all?" "Alright, alright." The teacher returned to the front of the class, and allowed their eyes to sweep over the students in the room.  
  
"By the way, I'm not included in the four." Yami added. The teacher merely nodded. "My first guess must be Muto Yugi, since he's your brother." they announced. "Correct." Yami said with a suppressed laugh. "Ano... Katsuya Jonouchi, because he's one of your best friends..." the teacher named next. Yami nodded. The next two would probably be the hardest. "And Bakura Ryou, since he's nearly always with you." Yami nodded assent again. The teacher frowned, seeking out the last person in their class. They sighed after a few minutes of silence. "I don't know." Yami smiled. "Take a guess." he prompted. The teacher shook their head. "Nosaka Miho." Yami shook his head. "Incorrect. You lose."  
  
"Well, that was a waste of time." the teacher said, ignoring Yami. "Now, can we please return to the history of Japan?" They picked up the text book, and was about to begin reading again, when Yami called out. "Hold on!"  
  
"What is it now, Muto-san?" the teacher asked angrily. Yami smirked, and a second later, the bell rang. "It's the end of class." Yami explained. By now, their teacher looked as if steam was about to start pouring out of their ears. "Class dismissed." they said through gritted teeth.

===

"Nice one, mate! You wasted most of that boring History class!" Jonouchi congratulated. Yami smiled at him. "I didn't expect them to get Malik as the last person anyway. You, Yugi and Ryou were the obvious ones. My winning streak continues!" he said happily. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Very clever. Now, however, we can go home!" he said. He paused for a moment. "First one to my house gets to choose tonight's movie!" "Yeah! Movie night!" Jonouchi cheered, dashing after Yugi, closely followed by Ryou and Yami.  
  
What about my reward, aibou? I did behave! Yami said.  
  
/You played a game! That's not behaving!/  
  
Yami pouted mentally (if that's possible). But that's not fair! I didn't even impose a Penalty!  
  
Yugi tried to ignore the pout, but found it impossible. /Ah, you learn well, young grasshopper!/ he said, recognising that the pout was a reflection of his own. /But patience is a virtue you have yet to learn./  
  
Patience is not my thing.  
  
/Then you will just have to be impatient, and wait. Movie night first. Then reward./  
  
Alright...  
  
As the four dashed around the corner which led into Yugi's street, Ryou surprised them all by sprinting the last hundred metres to Yugi's house, and overtaking them all. They soon found out why, when it was Bakura waiting for them, and not Ryou. "You are so slow. And your winning streak has just been stopped, Yami." he said. Yami smirked. "Your fly's open, Bakura." he said casually, as Yugi unlocked the front door. Bakura blushed a red as deep as Yami's eyes, before following them in.  
  
"I still get to choose!" he said. "And I pick..." Here, he made a choking sound, and Ryou's voice finished for him. "Spirited Away!" "Hey! Ryou, you know I wasn't going to say that!" Bakura protested. Ryou pushed Bakura out into his own body. "Yeah, well, I'd rather watch Spirited Away than the film you were going to say." Ryou answered. "What was he going to choose?" Yugi inquired. Ryou sighed. "The Exorcist. I hate that film with a passion."  
  
"Right, we can watch Spirited Away, but make a double feature, hmm? A more action kinda film." Jonouchi requested. "Alright, alright..." Yugi said. "Spirited Away and... ano..." "I can't stay long enough for a double." Ryou said. "Put that film on another night, when you've had a chance to think up one to watch." "OK!" Yugi said. "But, I don't have a copy of Spirited Away..."

===

So, Ryou ran home to pick up his copy of it, while Jonouchi was dispatched to the store to get some popcorn, under Bakura's careful supervision. This was only necessary so that Jonouchi wouldn't eat it on the way back.  
  
Yugi set about raiding his kitchen for other snacks. Yami sat happily on one of the worktops. "You're so cute when you're busy." he commented lightly. Yugi glanced over at him. "Would you pass me a bowl out of that cupboard you're sitting over please?" he asked. Yami blinked, and reached down to the cupboard below him, and succeeded in falling off of the worktop, and hitting his head on the kitchen table. "Itai..." he murmured.  
  
Yugi sighed and trotted over. "Next time, I suggest getting off of the cupboard first." he said, helping Yami back to his feet. "That hurt..." Yami sniffed. "Never mind." Yugi said, kissing Yami softly on the cheek. "It'll be fine once we're watching the film." "Okay..." Yami said, sounding somewhat childish.  
  
"Hey, hey, watch it next time!" Youkai said within Yami's mind irritably. "You're not the only one who lives in here!" "Shut up, you." Yami replied.  
  
Ryou walked in through the door they had left open. "Got it!" he said cheerfully, holding up the DVD. "Good." Yugi said. "Just waiting for Jonouchi and Bakura to get back from the store." Ryou's eyes widened. "You gave Bakura money?" he asked quickly. "No, I gave Jonouchi money." Yugi replied, confused. "Bakura's a thief. He'll have that money by now." Ryou said quietly. "What's so bad about that?" Yami asked, sounding worried. "Bakura buys weird things. VERY weird and DISTURBING things." Ryou said slowly. "I'm not even going to ask." Yugi said.  
  
"Hey! Someone help me with this!" Jonouchi's voice called. All three ran outside...  
  
To where Jonouchi was carrying four bags of popcorn and an unconscious Bakura.  
  
"What did you do?!" Ryou asked in surprise. Jonouchi shrugged. "He tried to nick that money, so I knocked him out." he said simply. "Give him here." Yami said, walking up to Jonouchi. "Let's just hope he wakes up in time for the film, ne?" (Pan: Excuse me... I just gave Yami MY pattern of speech, adding 'ne' to the end of a sentence. I'm weird...) Jonouchi gratefully offloaded Bakura into Yami's arms.  
  
Yugi frowned slightly as Yami carried Bakura back in. "Tenshi?" he asked quietly. "What is it, Yugi?" the Angel's voice replied. "Yami's got much closer to Bakura since he regained his memories..." Yugi murmured. "And?" Tenshi enquired. "I was wondering why." Yugi said.  
  
Tenshi gave a nervous sigh. "It's not my place to tell you." he said. "What?" Yugi said. "That's Yami's secret, the only one he keeps from you." Tenshi said in a whisper. "If it's anyone's place to let you know, it's him or Youkai." "You've got me curious now. Tell me, please! I won't say anything!" Yugi pleaded. "You may not have to say anything, you can't guard your secrets as well as Yami." Tenshi said. "Onegai? This one I'll guard really, really well!" Yugi said.  
  
Tenshi paused. "Youkai!" he called. The demon responded in a few moments. "What?" "Yugi wants to know about... you know..." Tenshi said shyly. "Oh. Are you sure, Yugi?" Youkai asked, almost surprised that Yugi would really want to know. Yugi nodded vigorously. "Well, once upon a memory, in Ancient Egypt, Yami and Bakura were very... close. Only a little less close as you are to Yami." Youkai said slowly. "That was before Yami found out that Bakura was a thief though." "He used to be in love with Bakura?" Yugi said in surprise. "Yes. I suppose Yami still harbours a few feelings towards him. That's why he could never kill Bakura." "Oh..." Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Yugi! Come on!" Yami called. "Bakura woke up and is trying to punch Jonouchi. I need you to help me hold him back while Ryou talks some sense into him!"  
  
"Coming!" Yugi called back, walking towards the house, still thinking about what he had just heard.

===

Pan: What the hell kinda crap was that?! Oh well, 10:15 pm, not late enough for good writing... 


	10. Love is Pure

Dreams of Angels  
  
Pan: Yeah... I know it, Yami's secret was kinda... weird to say the least. I'm no real fan of YxB, in fact, I only really like YxY pairings, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyways, it'll have more relevance later on.  
  
Oh, and before I get shot by someone who notices it, the name of the film 'Spirited Away' in Japanese isn't 'Sento no Chihiro', it's 'Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi'. Just wanted to correct myself there.  
  
S.Chensu and Luff: Luff: it was partially because we'd been talking about it, and partially because I'd watched it again before I wrote the chapter. And the 'young grasshopper' thing came out of my demented imagination (like the rest of this whole damn chapter sigh . S.Chensu: A sex-crazed Yugi would be... disturbing... but then again, that would probably mean that much of this chapter is disturbing. By the way, I keep meaning to ask, what does the 'S' in S.Chensu stand for?  
  
Just a warning, this is a yaoi chapter. Which is why it took me so long to write. Frankly, I'll be putting up the damn rating because of this chapter, because I don't want to get lynched by ff.net.  
  
As of 16th June: Forgive me the lack of updates. I've had tons of coursework recently. Also, just as I managed to finish this chapter off, my computer decided to go round the twist and not let me connect to the internet. You are probably reading this due to the help of a floppy disc and my parent's computer.  
  
As of 17th June, just before uploading: How is it that computers manage to magically sort themselves out overnight, hm?! I was going bananas trying to figure out what was wrong, and it fixed itself! So, now, I'm pleased to FINALLY bring you this chapter of 'Dreams of Angels' and please forgive me for the long delay!  
  
===  
  
Yugi sat, cuddled up against Yami as they watched the film. He quite enjoyed it, actually. It was a cute film, if that was the correct word to describe it. Yami watched it, with a surprising amount of interest, since the spirit world of Spirited Away was based upon traditional Japan - something he knew very little about. Bakura tolerated it with clearly apparent boredom, Ryou was mildly interested, having watched it before, and Jonouchi's eyes kept flicking between the screen, and Bakura. Around an hour earlier, Bakura had succeeded in punching him across the face, though it would have hurt more if Yami hadn't been holding that arm back. He was now eyeing Bakura warily, as if the tomb robber might get up and hit him again.  
  
When the film finished, it was only around nine o'clock. Jonouchi left with the remaining popcorn, saying he should really go check on his sister, who was staying with him for a while. Ryou politely bid Yami and Yugi good night, and Bakura just stuck his tongue out at Yami. "That's enough of the immaturity." Yami had said simply.  
  
Yugi yawned loudly. Yami looked over at him as he shut the door. "Are you tired, aibou?" he asked. Yugi shook his head. "Not really." he answered quietly. Yami frowned slightly. "Something's not right. What's wrong, koi?" he said, walking over to Yugi, and looking down at him with concerned red eyes. Yugi blushed, and looked away, rather than meet those eyes. "I'm fine, Yami, nothing's wrong." he said. "Then why won't you meet my eyes?" Yami said with a slight smirk, resting his hand softly on Yugi's cheek to make the smaller boy look up at him.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath. "YoukaitoldmeaboutyouandBakurainthepast." he said, so quickly that all his words ran together, and Yami could only pick out 'Youkai' and 'Bakura' in the sentence. "Slow down, Yugi. I can't understand you." Yami said softly. Yugi took another deep breath. "Youkai told me about you and Bakura in the past." he repeated, much slower. Yami blinked. "Oh." he said. Yugi took this opportunity to look away again. "I'm sorry if you wanted it kept secret." he said quietly. Yami sighed. "You would have probably found out eventually. A relationship is based on trust, and you should be able to trust me." he said. "Yugi, I hope you understand that what happened between me and Bakura will never happen again. He broke my trust in him into a thousand pieces. I told him everything; he used everything I told him against me. I can't trust him again. He is my friend now, but nothing more. But... I do hope you haven't been doubting me... I love you with all my heart, I would be broken if you thought I would cheat on you..."  
  
Yugi smiled, and looked up, throwing his arms around Yami's waist. "I know you too well; you've never cheated at anything!" Yami smiled, and returned the hug. "Good." Yugi smirked, and pulled something out of Yami's pocket. "Kawaii..." he said. Yami blushed; it was his chibi drawing of Yugi.  
  
The hikari cocked his head to one side. "I still owe you something, don't I?" he said. "Only if you feel like it, aibou." Yami replied. Yugi thought for a moment. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Race you upstairs!" he said, laughing as he turned and sprinted up the stairs. "Yugi!" Yami called after him. "Wait for me!" He ran up the stairs, and around the corner ...  
  
And ran straight into Yugi. "Oww!" Yugi exclaimed, as he was knocked to the floor, Yami falling on top of him. "Gomen yo, Yuu-chan!" Yami said, hesitating to get up. "Never mind..." Yugi replied, smiling. "Youkai, if you would..."  
  
"What?" Yami said, frowning. "Night night, Yami!" Youkai's overly-cheerful voice sounded in his mind, as the demon spirit dragged Yami into the depths of his soul room, leaving his body unconscious.  
  
===  
  
"Youkai, what is going on?!" Yami asked angrily. Youkai grinned from where he was sitting on top of a short stone pillar. From where they were in the labyrinth room, the exit couldn't be seen. "Don't worry, Yami." Youkai said calmly. "Yugi just wanted me to knock you out for a while." "Why?" Yami asked curiously. "I don't pry into Yugi's business. I didn't ask." Youkai said. Yami narrowed his eyes. "You're lying, and I can tell it!" he said, pulling Youkai down from the pillar, and holding him by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me!"  
  
"Nope!" Youkai said. "I'm not telling! Yugi wanted it to be a surprise. I've locked you in here until Yugi says you can go out. Now, if you would kindly let go..." Yami released the demon angrily. "Don't worry, Yugi won't be too long." Youkai said, climbing back onto his pillar. "And if you're still angry afterwards, I'll be happy to offer myself as a punching bag later." Yami rolled his eyes, and sat down by the wall.  
  
After a few more minutes, Yugi's giggling voice told Youkai to let Yami out.  
  
===  
  
Yami blinked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Then, he noticed that his shirt had disappeared by Yugi's hand. Finally, that his hands were bound to the headrest with strips of linen. "Yugi?" he said, fear somehow finding its way into his voice. "Yugi, what's going on?" He felt the bed sink on one side, as Yugi sat down. "Just having some fun, Yami!" the small boy said mischievously. 'Why do I get the feeling that this isn't good?' Yami thought, as he attempted to sit up.  
  
Yugi shifted closer. "Just relax, Yami..." he murmured. "Nothing bad is going to happen..." He pressed his lips gently to Yami's, waiting for the young pharaoh to relax before going any further. He frowned a little, as Yami stayed tense and apprehensive, and pulled away. "Please Yami, just relax. That's what you keep telling me." he said. Yami fixed him with his crimson red eyes. Yugi gazed intently back. After a little while, Yami sighed, and said 'OK' quietly.  
  
Yugi smiled, and leaned in with another soft kiss. His hands trailed down Yami's sides, and paused at his hips. Yami opened his mouth slightly, and Yugi slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss. The young pharaoh wished that his hands hadn't been bound, so that he could pull Yugi closer, but Yugi obviously planned it that way.  
  
Yami whimpered slightly, as Yugi's lips left his own. Yugi giggled, and kissed steps down Yami's neck, knowing it to be one of his koi's sensitive places. Yami shivered at the feeling of Yugi's petal-soft lips on his skin. His arousal was beginning to press uncomfortably against his tight pants.  
  
Yugi noted the feeling through their link. He smiled. "You'll just have to wait a little longer..." he whispered in Yami's ear. He moved his body so that it was partially on top of Yami's, and rubbed his cheek against Yami's chest. His hands moved to stroke across Yami's nipples, while he kissed Yami again, more passionately. Yugi's fingers drifted across all of Yami's sensitive spots, making the breath catch in the young pharaoh's throat. Yami subconsciously pressed his hips against Yugi's, making the smaller boy moan softly.  
  
Yami closed his eyes, descending into the hazy mess of sensation in his mind. He didn't notice when Yugi slipped his pants off of him, closely followed by his boxers. Coherent thought was starting to escape him, as Yugi kissed him softly on the lips, then made his way down the lithe body of his koi. Yami vaguely registered exactly where Yugi had moved to, before his koi's petal-soft lips closed around his hot erection, sending him spiralling off into the haze again.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Yami's release came, and Yugi sat up, smiling. "I-I d-didn't know you'd d-do something like that..." Yami stammered as Yugi untied his hands. Yugi smirked in a scarily Yami-like fashion. "Tut tut, two years with me, and still so little you know..." he answered casually.  
  
"No, koibito, I don't know some of the obvious things about you." Yami said, beginning to recover. "However, I do know some of the deepest, darkest secrets in your heart, and probably some things you don't know about yourself." Yugi sighed. "That's what I get for having a one-room soul room..." 


	11. Illness

Dreams of Angels

Pan: I just got a Gamecube! Oh yeah!

I apologise for the wait for this chapter. I tried to finish it off last week, but it was rubbish, so here's a better one. In other news, I may soon be able to pick up my Yu-Gi-Oh!/Gundam Wing crossover soon, because I just got Endless Waltz on DVD, so more inspiration.

S.Chensu & Luff: Short, I know, it probably could have been better, but I hadn't updated in several weeks, so I thought I'd just finish it off. I promise though, if it will run well in the storyline, I'll put in a better one for you later, OK?

Thank you to all who review; your praise is really encouraging. In all the reviews I have ever gotten while on , I've only ever had one flame. Isn't that nice?

On with the fic!

===

"Kuroi, you must pick up where Kahi left off. Remember; failure is _not_ an option." a voice from the darkness said. The YK Hunter, Kuroi, sighed. "I understand. I will not rely on something as pathetic as the white binding like imouto."

===

Yami blinked his eyes open. He was alone in his room, but the appetising aroma of pancakes floated up the stairs, so he guessed that Yugi was already up. He got dressed quickly, and left the room, sock-covered feet padding softly on the carpet. He found Yugi in the kitchen, making breakfast. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "Good morning, koi!" he said cheerfully. "Hi, Yami," Yugi replied, managing to keep cooking despite the top of his arms being restrained.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked. "Yes." Yugi said, looking over his shoulder into Yami's concerned eyes. "Are you sure...?" the dark spirit asked. "Yes..." Yugi replied. "Then why aren't you as cheery as normal?"

Yugi sighed. "I'm... just worried about you, that's all." "No need to be worried about me." Yami said. "I can look after myself, I'm resilient to most kinds of magic, and I have you." He thought for a moment. "And Youkai is fine too." Yugi smiled. "I know, I just can't help being worried."

There was a long pause. "Are those pancakes done yet?" Yami asked suddenly. Yugi nearly smacked him with the spatula.

(Pan: Sudden memory surge: "'See? A flipper.' 'It's a spatula, Ed.'" Damn my brother's cartoons!)

Yami hurriedly let go of Yugi. "Don't you smack me with that thing!" he said in a humourous tone. "'Kay." Yugi replied, reaching up to kiss him instead.

The doorbell rang suddenly, making them both jump. Yugi rushed off to answer it, and returned with Bakura and Ryou in tow. "What makes for such an early visit, Bakura?" Yami asked lightheartedly. "Not much, just more of the usual death threats, you know." the tomb robber replied. Yami rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Bakura."

"Well, this person in black came to our door this morning and started asking questions about you." Ryou said slowly. "Things like where you lived and who you lived with, stuff like that. We didn't answer any of it, honest!" Yami sat down on the kitchen table. "Then we can assume that this 'person in black' is the next Youkai Karyuudo to come after me and Youkai." "Which one of you is in more danger?" Ryou asked. Yami looked at him. "Both of us are in a great deal of danger; but the Karyuudo are mostly after Youkai. However, they have to get past me to get to Youkai, so I am not really any safer than him. And, once they have destroyed all the demons, the Karyuudo will begin to destroy the Darkers; me, Bakura, anyone who is more dark than light." Yugi's eyes widened considerably. "What are they trying to do, unbalance the world?!" he asked. Yami shook his head. "They think that by destroying the Demons and the Darkers, they will make some kind of heaven on earth, with just Angels and Lighters. What they don't realise is that sooner or later, they must destroy themselves. They're all Darkers, and with each destruction of a Demon or Darker, they become more shrouded in darkness themselves."

"I remember the Karyuudo from our time..." Bakura said, eyes dreamy with reminisence. "How long have the Karyuudo been around?!" Ryou exclaimed. "They started in Ancient Egypt." Yami said. "They dressed in white instead of black then. They were firmly against the Yami no Games too." "There was even one time that they invaded Pharaoh-sama's palace in order to stop a duel. Ah, good memories." Bakura added thoughtfully.

"Pharaoh-sama?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "And no sarcasm?" Ryou grabbed Bakura's shoulders. "Who are you, and what have you done with Bakura?" he said quickly, drawing a giggle out from Yugi. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's me. I just thought... since Yami and I are friends now, I can give him due respect. Doesn't mean I'll stop insulting you on a regular basis, your Highness-ness," he said, looking at Yami. "I'll just give you more respect when I'm not insulting you."

"Whatever. Anyway, we can't tell when, where or how the Karyuudo will strike next," Yami said. "So the best we can do is just carry on as normal, and deal with it when it happens." "Life most certainly is NOT normal under any circumstances." Yugi said matter-of-factly. "First, I solved an Ancient Egyptian puzzle, and started having blackouts, during which, I later discovered, I had a large part to play in driving several people insane or killing them. Then, I had to take on Kaiba's Theme Park of Death, where I nearly lost a lot of my friends. Then, I face a maniac who steals people's souls, and thinks that my Puzzle will bring back his wife. Following that, a tournament where I nearly got killed several times, and some of my friends did. Then goodness knows what else up until this point. No, life is not normal at all." Yami looked down at Yugi, confused. "You would have rathered we never met and we didn't have all those adventures?" Yugi looked back at him. "You didn't let me finish." he said, smiling. "I wouldn't give that life up for anything."

"I think it's right that we continue as if nothing was going on." Bakura said. "Just remember, we're never far away if you need help." "Thank you, Bakura," Yugi said slowly.

===

Kuroi looked at the front door of the Kame Game Store. "Is this where you stood when you put your plan into action, imouto?" he sneered. "I'm not as weak as you! I'll return the pride to our bloodline!" He held up his hands, and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Mahou Virus!" he called. "Infect the Pharaoh's aibou! Make him ill, and drain away all of his energy!"

===

Yugi frowned. "Excuse me, guys..." he said. "I suddenly don't feel so well. I think I'll go lay down for a little while." Yami looked at him in concern. "Are you alright, Yugi?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I'll be upstairs if you want me." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"It's unusual for Yugi to say he's not feeling well..." Ryou commented. "It would suggest that..." "Yugi!" Yami tore out of the kitchen after Yugi. Surprised, Bakura and Ryou followed. They found Yami at the top of the stairs, holding Yugi in his arms. "What happened?!" Ryou asked quickly. "He... just collapsed..." Yami said, looking down at Yugi's unconscious face. "I sensed all of his energy disappear..."

Bakura frowned. "There's been magic at work here recently... within the last ten minutes!" he said, sensing the magic still hanging in the air. Yami picked Yugi up properly, and carried him to his bed. "Maybe... maybe he'll be alright once he's rested for a while..." he said quietly, trying to feel optimistic. As he lay Yugi down on the bed, he pressed his lips against Yugi's forehead. "He's burning up..." he muttered.

"Yami, I think I can find whoever used magic a little while ago, if I go now." Bakura said. "I think they may have something to do with this. I'll call you as soon as I find anything out." Yami nodded, too concerned with his koi to turn and look at Bakura.

===

"Tenshi, please wake up!" Youkai said, looking in despair at the angel lying asleep in Yugi's soul room. "Come on, joke's over! Tenshi!" Aware that Tenshi was not going to wake up anytime soon, he walked back towards Yami's soul room to speak with his host. As he left the Light's room, it suddenly became dark. Youkai turned, and watched through the open door as the floor became a pool of black water, and Tenshi sank in it. Moments after, Yugi's spirit appeared in the room, and it too disappeared into the depths of the water. Youkai was about to dive in after them, but the door slammed in his face.

"Open up! Open UP!" He yelled, banging his fists on the tightly locked door. "For Ra's sake, OPEN UP!" He looked at his hands, bruised and bleeding in some places from having hit the door. He ran back into Yami's room.

===

_Yami! YAMI! _Youkai yelled. Yami put his hands over his ears, although he knew it wouldn't help. "What is it, Youkai?" he asked. _Something terrible has happened in Yugi's soul room. First I couldn't get Tenshi to wake up, and then both Ten-chan and Yugi-kun disappeared into a big black pool of water, and the door locked! I can't get in there!_ Youkai replied hurriedly.

"Yugi's door is locked?!" Yami exclaimed. "That's bad. I'll be right there." He placed his hand over Yugi's, and knelt on the floor beside the bed. "Hold on, koibito, hold on!"

===

Bakura ran through the streets of Domino, following the Ring's directions. He had sighted a black cloaked figure, and had sensed that it was them who had used their magic a little while ago. He was in hot pursuit, but the person he was chasing seemed to vanish sometimes, and reappear somewhere totally different.

Finally, he turned a corner, and nearly ran straight into the black-cloaked figure. They seized Bakura's wrists. "You're a friend of the Pharaoh's, aren't you?" they asked. Bakura nodded slowly, scolding himself mentally for being so nervous. "Well, you tell him this; my name is Karyuudo Kuroi. Kahi was my younger sister. I've picked up where she left off. Tell him to turn in both himself and his Demon friend, and I'll remove my Mahou Virus from his partner. I want revenge for what he did to Kahi, and he'll pay with his own life!" Kuroi released Bakura, and darted down the alleyway, disappearing into the crowd on the sidewalk beyond.

Bakura turned, and quickly went back to Yugi's house.


	12. Searching and Sleeping

Dreams of Angels

Pan: You know, **Silvershadowfire**, I like that idea. Cookies for you.

**Umoh**, don't you dare put me anywhere near a cage! pokes Youkai Go on, defend me!

Youkai: Make me.

Pan: Jerk.

Youkai: Watch it, brat!

Pan: Who're you calling a brat! I'll have you know I'm fifteen.

Youkai: I'm three-thousand seventeen. You are less than an infant compared to me.

Pan: cries You're so mean! takes out pen I still have the mighty power of the Authoress Pen! Don't make me write something I'll regret.

Youkai: Like what?

Pan: Like Tenshi dying. Like Tenshi leaving you. I have more.

Youkai: growl You wouldn't dare...

Pan: Wanna bet?

Youkai: You're lucky you've got to write a chapter now. I'll get you later.

* * *

Bakura closed the door behind him hurriedly as he entered Yugi's house. "Yami!" he called urgently. "Yami, where are you?" It was Ryou's voice who answered him. "Bakura, he's up here with Yugi!"

Quickly, Bakura made his way to the stairs, and dashed up them. Ryou was waiting outside Yugi's bedroom door for him.

"Be quiet." he said, opening the door. Bakura instantly wondered why he was to be so quiet. "Yami's looking for Yugi's spirit." Ryou answered the unvoiced question.

Yami was sitting on the bed next to Yugi, with his eyes shut. One hand held the Puzzle, and the other rested lightly on the forehead on his slumbering aibou.

* * *

"There's nothing I can do." Yami sighed helplessly, sitting down with his back against his own closed door, looking across at the darkened door that belonged to Yugi. "I've tried everything I know; that door just won't budge." An image registered in his mind, a visual of the energy he had just sensed returning. "Maybe Bakura has found something out... I'll go out in a minute... just need to rest a moment..." He closed his eyes, and rested his head back against the door, only to find himself toppling backwards moments later when Youkai opened it.

"Any luck?" the less-than-cheery demon asked. Yami glared at his upside-down mirror image, who was currently filling his vision. "No." he said shortly. "There's no energy behind the door, and none of my magic can open it." Youkai sighed.

"One piece of good news; I can tell you that the spell is a very basic form of the Mahou Virus curse." He frowned slightly. "But on someone with as much magical energy as Yugi, it should really only have inflicted a mild sneezing fit. There must be another spell mixed in with it, but if so, it's amazingly well hidden." Yami righted himself, and stood up. "I'm going to see what Bakura has found out. If there's any change that I don't seem to sense, let me know." Youkai nodded. "You look tired." he commented. "I can tell that your energy stores are running low. Have a rest soon, OK? I can keep watch." Yami smiled weakly. "I doubt I'll be able to sleep."

* * *

Yami removed his hand from the Millennium Puzzle, as he opened his eyes. The other hand slowly traced Yugi's cheek, before leaving reluctantly. He looked up at Bakura. "Anything?" he inquired quietly.

"First of all; how's Yugi doing?" Bakura asked. Yami shook his head sadly, his eyes wandering back to Yugi's face. "Same as before you left, though Youkai's found one element to the spell that caused this."

"Well, I've found the person who caused this." Bakura said. Yami almost jumped to his feet. "Who was it?" he asked angrily. "I'll rip his skin off!" Bakura smirked, sensing Yami's aura darken. "His name's Karyuudo Kuroi." he said. "That other girl was his younger sister. Not only is he forfilling his idiotic mission, he's attempting to seek revenge for the death of his sister." Yami rolled his eyes. "It was her own fault. She told me to kill, so I did."

"Whatever." Bakura said. "Anyway, it's standard fare. Turn yourself and Youkai in, he'll take the curse off Yugi, yadda yadda." "No particular time limit?" Yami enquired absently. Bakura hesitated to say, "Only the amount of time Yugi has left," and settled for a simple "Not really."

Yami sighed, and gazed down at Yugi. "Youkai has discovered that the spell used to do this to Yugi has also affected Tenshi. It's a Mahou Virus spell." Bakura snorted.

"A Mahou Virus? Come on, any Spellcaster Duel Monster can cure that!"

Yami shook his head. "Think about the amount of magical energy Yugi possesses. It shouldn't have affected him so badly; indeed, it shouldn't have come anywhere near him due to the Puzzle's protection, and it shouldn't have been able to get to Tenshi. There's another spell concealed within the spell, and we don't know what it is."

"A spell within a spell..." Bakura murmured.

* * *

"Where am I?" Yugi wondered dully. His eyes half-opened, and he looked around. His was in a stone room, the walls plastered and painted creamy white, and the floor mostly covered by a carefully woven red-and-gold rug. There was a single, small window on the side of the room opposite to him, and it was covered with a cream-coloured cloth to block the painfully bright rays of the sun.

Waking up a little more, Yugi realised that he was lying on a large bed with red and gold sheets. He sat up slowly. The room was mostly bare, apart from a cupboard with intricately carved doors, and a small desk. The door was firmly closed, with yet more gold adorning it. Yugi got up, and was about to move towards the door, when it opened, permitting a single person, before it was closed again.

Yugi was still half-asleep, and so didn't recognise the person until met with warm crimson coloured eyes. "Yami...?" Yugi said slowly. The young pharaoh smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake." he said, hugging his aibou tightly. "You gave everyone quite a scare."

"What happened?" Yugi inquired, returning the hug.

"You collapsed." Yami answered. "I was so worried, koi..." He released the small boy and Yugi stretched his arms out.

"I feel much better now though. Are Ryou and Bakura still here?" There was a small pause.

"N-No, they went home..." Yami said, a rare hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh..." Yugi sighed. "I think I'll get something to eat."

"NO!" Yami cried as Yugi moved towards the door, before checking himself. "No. You can't go out yet."

"Why?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"Because... because you still need your rest." Yami said. "I'll find you something to eat."

Yugi frowned slightly. "Ok..." he said, sitting down on the bed again.

* * *

Yami yawned loudly, his eyes half-closing tiredly. "Pharaoh-sama..." Bakura said in concern. "Get some sleep! You look as if you're about to visit Osiris!" Yami shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Bakura argued back.

"Bakura! If I say I am fine, then I am fine!" Yami yelled irritably, standing up to face Bakura with narrowed eyes. The tomb robber glared back down at Yami.

"You're not doing Yugi any favours by staying awake!" he said. "Yugi draws part of his energy from you, if you have no energy, neither does he."

"I don't need to sleep." Yami growled.

"Yami, me and Ryou can look into this spell-within-a-spell thing. If we get stuck, we can always call Malik to help."

"No!"

"For Ra's sake, Yami, see sense! I understand that you want to help your aibou, but right now, you're in no condition to do anything."

"Get out!" Yami shouted.

Bakura stepped back. "Yami, I do this as your friend." He drew his fist back, and punched Yami hard across the face. White stars popped before tired crimson eyes, before Yami sank into darkness.

Bakura carefully lifted Yami's limp body, and placed him on the bed next to Yugi. "Come on, Ryou." he said quietly. "I want to enlist Malik's help on this."

* * *

A few hours passed before Yugi awoke again, still in the strange room, but Yami was absent. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and climbed down from the bed. Resting on the desk was a plate of sandwiches, which Yugi quickly dug into. His eyes slowly wandered towards the door, and he frowned slightly.

Swallowing his last mouthful of sandwich, he walked towards the door, slowly reaching one hand out to turn the handle.

The door swung open silently as Yugi pulled.

He stepped around the door to gaze at what was beyond it.

"Yami?" he called, voice echoing with surprise and fear...

* * *

Pan: Heh heh heh... 'Scuse me, I'm now off to hide from Youkai, since he threatened me at the start of the chapter.

Youkai: I was only kidding, Pan.

Pan: Oh. OK then! Please review! Ja ne!


	13. Awakenings

Dreams of Angels

Pan: I did go a little bananas while writing this. Ah, the perils of reading yaoi at the same time as trying to write...

Reviews

You're about to find out, **Anime Crazed**.

**Angel Reaper**, Bakura's sleepy-magic only works when the one he uses it on is willing to be put to sleep. So says me -

That's weird, **Hikari Tsuki Chi**. Tingly!

Somehow, I don't think that Yami would think of that as 'fun times', **YumeTakato**. However, it was fun to write!

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi called, his voice echoing with confusion and fear as he stood in the doorway, gazing out into swirling darkness. "Where am I?" he said, panic beginning to break into his voice as he stepped back from the edge for fear of falling into the inky blackness.

"Yugi?" Yami's form appeared out of the darkness and stepped through the door. "Are you alright?"

"Wh-Who are you? Y-You're not Yami!" Yugi trembled slightly as Yami, or not-Yami, closed the door.

"You're sort of right." Yami said, going and sitting on the bed, and indicating that Yugi should join him. "Don't worry, you can trust me." he said, seeing Yugi's apprehension. Yugi moved to sit next to whoever it was, though taking care not to sit too close.

"I had better explain who I am, ne?" Yami said slowly. Yugi gave a small nod.

"I'm not actually Yami himself, I'm your memory of him." the older boy said. "This whole room contains all of your memories of Yami. The good, and the not-so good, even the memories that Yami created in the first few months after you solved the Puzzle, before you were aware of him." The Memory paused slightly to let this sink in. "It was his wish that, if you ever wanted to, you could see what he did in your body in those few times you blacked out." Yugi blinked a few times.

"So... this is part of my mind - why isn't my soul room beyond that door?" Yugi said, gesturing towards the closed door.

"It is." the Memory said. "There was a spell put on you to make your body sick, and another one to dissolve your soul room and make your spirit lost." He thought for a moment. "Yami cares a lot about you; this room is specially protected by his magic so that it can't be destroyed, unless you want it to. That way, if your soul room is dissolved, like it is now, I can bring you here to keep your spirit safe."

"Wow..." Yugi murmured. "Yami created all of this in my mind without me knowing?"

* * *

Youkai sat nearby, watching as Yami pushed himself up from the bed in his soul room. The sleepiness had disappeared from his crimson eyes, and he yawned loudly, smiling gently at the memory of his last dream.

"Sleep well?" Youkai enquired. Yami nodded, shaking the last of his slumber from his body.

"No breakthroughs?" Yami asked, turning to face Youkai. The few minutes after Yami woke up were always restricted to very short sentences. Or other sounds, depending on who he was with.

"I am not aware of any. I'm pretty sure that Bakura would have contacted me if there were." Youkai answered calmly. Yami sighed.

"I think Yugi is safe, due to some magic I placed on his soul room, but Tenshi... I can't be so sure." he said slowly. "I shall have to pay a visit to this 'Kuroi'. I have no other options. Even I can't reverse the effects of someone else's magic if I don't know what the spell is." He lowered his eyes to stare at the ground.

"You had better get going then." Youkai murmured. "Unlike you, apparently, in the absence of my lighter, I rapidly become unbalanced. Meaning, if Tenshi doesn't get back soon, you may get reunited with the _old_ Youkai."

"What better incentive?" Yami muttered sarcastically, before awakening himself in the real world.

* * *

"Yami?" Bakura said as the pharaoh sat up. "Hai." Yami answered quickly. "Any progress?"

"Yes, in fact." Bakura said, smiling slightly. "Malik's been helping. Our knowledge of magic is getting so out of date, Pharaoh-sama." Yami nodded his agreement.

"Youkai's getting restless, by the way."

"Restless how? Restless as in impatient for us to figure out what to do, or restless as in he doesn't have Tenshi around right now?" Bakura asked with an innocent air.

"Probably both." Yami said.

"Well, I certainly know that you're the latter, only for Yugi." Bakura said, standing up from the chair he'd been sitting on.

Yami blinked. "What on earth do you mean?"

"Point One: I knew you very intimately a long time ago. I can read your emotions like a book. Point Two: I don't know _what_ kind of dreams you had, but you'd better deal with yourself before you go downstairs to Ryou and Malik." Bakura smirked. Yami blushed deep red, and rushed off to 'deal with himself' as Bakura had advised.

Twenty minutes later, after a long, cold shower, Yami dressed himself in a clean outfit, dumping the previous one in the laundry. Not that it would get done, at least, not until Yugi woke up. Descending the stairs, still trying to towel his hair dry, he heard Bakura's voice. The tomb robber sounded angry though his was not shouting. Pausing in his attempt to dry his hair, he listened to what Bakura was saying with a grin.

"Listen up, kid, I'M the only one who does any stealing around here! Are you going to apologise, or am I going to have to get nasty?"

"I'm sorry..." That was Malik's voice.

"And in Pharaoh-tachi's house too... you have to be a good boy here, see?"

"Somehow, I expect that that doesn't really apply to you, does it?"

There were a few angry, embarrassed choking noises from Bakura.

"That's none of your concern!" he spat out finally. "Just don't you touch my Ryou again!"

Yami proceeded to the lounge where the others were, laughing silently. "Hey there, Malik!" He greeted the red-faced Egyptian a little too cheerily. Malik leaned over to whisper in Bakura's ear.

"You _sure_ he hasn't got Yugi back yet? He's a bit too happy right now..."

"Quiet you!" Bakura smacked the boy upside the head.

"Yami..." Malik said politely. "Why do you have a towel wrapped around your hair?"

"Better to wear a turban than to let you see it before I've had a chance to fix it properly." Yami retorted easily.

"Why didn't you fix it before you came down then?"

Yami fixed him with a withering look. "This may be new to you, but Yugi's hairstyle isn't entirely natural. The colours are natural, even the way it sticks up is natural, but putting it into proper spikes takes a good hour-and-a-half." he said. "More for me, because if I didn't do my hair slightly different to Yugi's, you would hardly be able to tell the difference anymore."

"Yeah, Yugi is getting just like you," Malik commented. "Sex-crazed and all."

"I am NOT sex-crazed!" Yami said loudly, acting deeply offended.

"Whatever you say, Pharaoh. Ryou tells me stuff, you know. Stuff Yugi tells him about, oh, let's say, a particular highness-ness's inability to sleep?" Malik said with an evil grin.

Yami turned bright red. "Remind me to tell Yugi not to tell you anything ever again..." he said to Ryou.

"Well, are we going to get on with this stupid spell?" Ryou said quickly. Malik, still mentally celebrating the effect of his fun-poking, nodded. "Yeah, that's enough Pharaoh torture for one day." "Get talking, Malik." Yami said irritably, sitting down in an armchair.

"Right. Well, as Bakura described, we are looking at a spell within a spell. The basic magic for this is similar to the magic used to conceal things inside objects or people. The English have a spell based on this, for the concealment of a secret inside a person, known as the Fidelus Charm." Malik explained. "This means that all we have to do for the first stage is disspell the concealment spell. This will allow us to see the spell that is causing the damage. Once we have determined this, it will be a simple matter to disspell the remaining magic."

"This sounds way too easy." Yami commented. Malik half-blushed.

"Well, I don't know how to disspell this particular concealment spell. It's not an Egyptian one."

Yami thought for a moment. "Malik, Bakura, keep working on the spell. Ryou, look after Yugi for me."

"What are you going to do?" Ryou asked slowly.

"I'm going to try and find Kuroi." Yami answered.

"What?! Yami, let one of us come with you!" Bakura said. "What if you don't come back?"

"If I don't come back..." Yami said, standing up. "Then I want Yugi to be looked after. Chances are, if Kuroi manages to kill me, he'll wake up. If he doesn't, then you're to do everything in your power to wake him."

"Yami..." Ryou began, but Bakura stopped him.

"I'll respect your wishes, Pharaoh." he said. Malik looked at him, surprised, but remained silent.

"If you don't come back, what do you want me to say to Yugi?" Bakura continued solemnly.

"Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I love him, and I'll be waiting for him." Yami said sadly. "But also tell him that I want him to lead a long, happy life. I wouldn't want to see him before his time." Bakura nodded.

"I'll be gone in an hour." Yami said, turning and leaving the room.

* * *

One hour later, Yami donned his blue jacket, and gave Yugi a quick farewell kiss on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered, as he left the room without glancing back.

"Good luck, Yami." Ryou called as the young pharaoh left the Game Shop. "May our paths cross again, Pharaoh!" Bakura added. Yami nodded sombrely, and set off into the darkness after sundown.


	14. Saviour

Dreams of Angels

Pan: Italics is flashbacks, kk?

**Angel Reaper**, paranoia is always good. Keeps me from falling off of trampolines.

----

"How did you know to find me here?" Kuroi asked in curiosity, as Yami arrived on the dark pier. No moon shone in the night sky. The sound of the sea rushing against the shore was the only sound for a few moments before Yami answered.

"This is where I killed Kahi." he said calmly, backlit by the golden glow of Domino City.

Kuroi's face twisted in anger. "I will never forgive you." he seethed.

"Silent men who in their graves sleep utter no words of either forgiveness or condemnation." Yami commented darkly.

"Is that a threat?" Kuroi said angrily. "Do you forget that I hold Yugi's life in the balance? At any moment, I could send him over the edge and into death."

"You would destroy two Angels for the sake of a Darker and a Demon?" Yami questioned.

"Two Angels?" Kuroi asked.

"Yugi is my angel." Yami said shortly. "I am here. You have no more reason to threaten his life. Let him go."

"I will let Yugi go only after I have your dead body at my feet," the Hunter said. "I take it you are giving yourself up?"

"I would not come otherwise." Yami said. "Yugi's life is more important to me than my own."

"Fine." Kuroi said, pulling out a bow, and tugging the string taut with an arrow. "Any last requests?"

"My only requests you would be unable to forfill."

----

_"Are you telling me that you're afraid to let me see you cry?" he asked aloud. "Silly Yami."_

_"I'm not crying..." Yami said quietly, appearing next to Yugi, looking at his feet. Yugi turned, and despite the golden bangs which hid Yami's face, he could see that the Pharaoh was lying; tears were indeed running over his cheeks, and dripping onto the carpeted floor. Yugi smiled, happy tears streaking over his own cheeks. _

_In a single, swift movement, he wrapped his arms around the older boy, and gently pressed his lips to Yami's own. Yami hesitated a moment, then returned the kiss, raising his hand to caress Yugi's wet cheek, and letting Yugi, for once, dominate him, almost a silent apology. He opened his mouth slightly for Yugi to enter, but the younger boy paused, surprised at what Yami was allowing him to do. Only a moment's hesitation, before he gave in, and deepened their kiss, tightening his arms about Yami until they both needed to breathe._

----

"Then you can prepare to sleep forever," Kuroi said, taking careful aim.

Yami closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I've been prepared for ages." he whispered to himself. "I've always been prepared to die for the one I love."

----

_"Mou hitori no boku?" a voice said behind him. "Kimi wa doko desu ka?" Yami turned to face his aibou. "M-mou hitori n-no ore..." he said gently. Yugi turned quickly, eyes sparkling with tears of happiness. He ran forward, and flung his arms around Yami's waist, sobbing into the dark spirit's shirt. "I th-thought I'd l-lost you..." he said between sobs. Yami's eyes softened, as he hugged Yugi back, almost crying himself. _

----

"Yugi..." the Memory said, trying to awaken the smaller boy again. "Yugi, I need you to wake up..."

Yugi stirred, opening his amethyst eyes slowly. "Omoide-kun...(Memory)" Yugi murmured. "What is it?"

"Yami's in danger." the Memory said quietly. "I can tell."

"Omoide-kun, it's because of me, isn't it?" Yugi said quickly. "If he dies, it'll be my fault."

"No, it was his own choice!" came the reply. "Never think that it's your fault! He's doing this out of love!"

"I have to help him!" Yugi cried, standing up.

"Yugi, you can't, you're trapped here until the spell is lifted!"

Yugi wheeled around to face his Memory.

"My bond with Yami is much stronger than any stupid spell!" he said loudly. "Even if I can't be with him physically, I can be with him in heart."

"Yugi... if you leave this room, your bond will be slightly better." Memory sighed. "Move upwards. It'll get better as you go."

"Thank you, Omoide-kun. Thank you for everything you've done for me." Yugi said, opening the door.

"I will always be here, Yugi. Nothing can ever erase me from your mind."

Yugi closed the door behind him.

----

The arrow was let loose on its deadly course.

Yami's eyes flew open, staring at nothing, when he felt the sharp head pierce his chest.

He fell to his knees and, for a few moments, he waited for death to claim him.

----

_"But if you break the rules, as punishment, the Penalty Game decides your fate!"_

_"For bending the truth in front of the cameras, then all you see shall be censored!"_

_"Well, 'Prophet'? Let's play a game!"_

_"Just remember this! Those who trespass in others' souls will always get burned in the end!"_

----

"It doesn't hurt anymore..." Yami murmured, blinking a few times.

----

_"I would call you a monster, but I don't want to insult the cards."_

_"Let me help you Yugi! If you continue to hold me back, everybody loses!"_

_"Now that we're together, I promise it'll stay that way."_

_"Come on! Focus! If I solve the Puzzle, I save the Spirit. Even if I don't make it out, at least he will!"_

_"I don't think there's a wrong choice."_

----

A glowing hand was wrapped around the arrow shaft.

His eyes wandered upwards weakly. They met ghostly amethyst eyes, before his own slid closed as he passed out.

The glowing figure gently pulled the arrow free of Yami's body. Blood trickled from the wound, and puddled on the concrete below him.

"What's going on?!" Kuroi cried.

The figure looked at him, holding the arrow tightly in his hand.

"I won't kill you, Kuroi," he said. "I'm not that kind of person." His eyes flicked back to Yami's still form.

"True, I'm not as powerful magically as many people I know."He walked forward slowly.

"However, I can still impose a Penalty Game." He met Kuroi's dark eyes. "You're not evil. So, all the evil that has lodged in your heart will cause you pain until you let it go. Whoever you're working for... it is them that causes you this pain."

Kuroi cried out, dropping the bow. Clutching his chest in pain, he ran past Yami, towards the city.

The figure returned to Yami's side. Glowing fingers drifted over the wound that was still seeping blood, closing and healing it. "I'll be waiting when you wake up." The glowing form dissolved into the darkness.

----

"Kid! Hey, kid!"

Yami opened his eyes slowly.

"You alright?"

He frowned for a moment, making his eyes focus through the blur and adjust to the daylight. They fixed on the face of a man looking down at him. Yami sat up carefully.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he answered quietly. "That your blood?" the man asked, pointed at the dried up patch of red. "Uhh..." Yami blinked, feeling his chest through the fabric of his shirt, surpised to find the wound gone.

"It might have been." he said, getting ot his feet. "I've got to go..." He ran off towards the Game Shop, while the man watched him in bewilderment.

----

"Yami!"

Yami found himself pulled over by arms wrapped around his neck as soon as he opened the door. He stumbled forwards, putting his hands out just in time to stop him from crushing his 'attacker'.

"Yugi! You're alright!" Yami smiled joyfully. "And Tenshi?" "Let's just say, you don't want to be disturbing them anytime soon." Yugi answered, grinning, and releasing his aibou. His fingers drifted over Yami's skin.

"It was you..." Yami said. "You saved me..."

Yugi blinked.

"How could I have? I was out cold!" he said in confusion.

Yami paused for a moment, thinking, before his shook his head. "Never mind," he said, capturing Yugi's lips in a bruising kiss.

"Aww, how cute!" Malik's voice came. Yami looked at him. "You've reminded me of something." He got to his feet, helping Yugi up, and shutting the front door. He walked straight into the lounge to find Bakura standing by one of the chairs.

"Tomb robber..." Yami said calmly.

"Yes...?" Bakura replied warily.

Small white stars popped before Bakura's eyes as a hard punch connected with his cheek.


	15. Unexpected Betrayals

Dreams of Angels

Pan: Yami's VERY paranoid this chapter. Not sure why.

Also, Gundam Wing doujinshi plus prawn crackers equals weird Pan.

The pluses and minuses don't work anymore!

Does anyone know of any decent Yu-Gi-Oh! Doujinshi sites?

**Angel Reaper**, I'm paranoid of falling off of the trampoline, so I can't do anything fancy that could catapult me off of the trampoline. Of course, if I wasn't paranoid, I'd be a whole lot better at it. There's a teacher at my school who is said to drop things on the floor for the purpose of looking up girls' skirts. I'm lucky not to have had him. He's creepy.

**LilAznSp0nge**, you seem like my kinda person. Insane, that is.

**Chen**, I haven't decided what to do with Ryou really. Malik... well... read the chapter. I never did quite understand the rules of Cluedo... and no-one ever wanted to play it with me either... :( Also the 'scary boss of evil people' will be arriving VERY soon. rubs hands in glee Pan has good idea for them too...

**Luff**, er... right... whatever...

Pan now also comes equipped with her very own ocarina! (insert asterisk)hugs ocarina(insert asterisk) I can play Zelda's Lullaby!

Why won't the little starries work anymore!? Tis not fair!

------

"May I suggest lunch?" Ryou asked. Yugi looked over at him.

"If you're cooking, I wouldn't say no!"

"Well, you must be better than Yugi." Yami commented, receiving a glare from his other half. "Do you deny it?" Yugi shook his head.

"Lunch is good." Bakura said, sitting cross-legged on the floor with an ice pack clamped to the side of his face.

"I'd say that's a majority," Ryou smiled. "What have you got, Yugi?"

"Loads of stuff; use whatever you want, just avoid the cheese in the refrigerator." Yugi answered.

"Why?" Ryou asked cautiously.

"Because it's sort of... well... eight years out of date."

"Eight years!? That's cheese from before you put the Puzzle together!" Malik exclaimed. "Why did you keep it that long the first place, and why don't you just throw it out!?"

"I kept it as a science project, and throwing it out constitutes murder now," Yugi answered brightly. "I could find the project out for you. It was about decomposition of foodstuffs, but my end result was much more interesting than that."

"Just keep your fingers away from the salad drawer." Yami said. "It's developed a taste for meat."

"I like the sound of this cheese..." Bakura said, following Ryou into the kitchen.

----

Half an hour later, Ryou placed a large plate of sandwiches on the coffee table.

"So, any idea what happened to Kuroi in the end?" Malik asked Yami.

"No idea." he replied. "He was long gone by the time I woke up."

"It's likely that we're getting pretty high up the ranks with Hunters." Bakura said, selecting a corned beef sandwich. "We will probably be facing the leader pretty soon."

"If we survive anyone that comes before..." Malik muttered.

"We'll survive." Yami said firmly, pulling Yugi onto his lap from where the boy sat next to him.

"I'm glad you're so optimistic." Bakura said. "Because the rest of us are in a lot of danger right now."

"Why?" Yugi frowned slightly.

"Well, Kahi went straight after Yami originally, despite trying to get Youkai. Kuroi then used Yugi to get to Yami. The next person could use any of us to blackmail Yami into giving up." Bakura explained.

"Yami, stop that..." Yugi murmured as Yami started kissing the smaller boy's neck gently. Yami just smirked into his kisses and carried on.

"So, therefore, I suggest we keep together as much as possible." Bakura continued.

"Together is good!" Yami murmured.

"What is wrong with you tonight, Yami?" Yugi asked suddenly.

Yami blinked innocently. "Nothing."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because I love you!"

"Yeah, I know, but not in front of the others!"

"Hey, we don't mind a free show!" Malik said, smirking.

"Well you're not getting one, you pervert!" Yugi said irritably.

"I'm hurt. Me, a pervert?"

"sA ny rri Malik! XAmi, rri!" Yami said angrily.

"_What_ did you just say?!" Malik screameds.

"sA ny rri! XAmi!"

"Uh, Bakura, what is Yami saying?" Yugi asked as he got placed back on the sofa. Yami stood up tp glare at Malik.

"Oh, Yami just said that Malik was the son of pigs... Oh, and he told him to bow down." Bakura replied casually.

"mwt wnn rri, it wnn rri, Abt wnn rri, wyt Tn wnn aA!" Yami narrowed his eyes, smirking at Malik, who was absolutely fuming.

"Translation?" Yugi requested.

"'Your mother was a pig, your father was a pig, your whole family were pigs and yet you are an ass.' Ass being donkey." Bakura said, smiling across at the short boy.

"wi xrt-ib Tn xpt in Ammit, pr-aa!" Malik said darkly, and stormed out. Yami looked partially offended and partially amused.

"Oh, gods..." Yugi murmured.

"Just in case you wanted to know, Malik wished Yami death at the hands of Ammit." Bakura said, sounding almost helpful, apart from the laughs punctuating his speech.

"Oh yeah. That's just great."

"Don't worry, aibou! Malik's tried before and failed." Yami returned to his place next to Yugi.

"Yes, but before, you didn't insult his family!"

"And that makes a difference because...?"

"Look, Yami, why did you do that?" Yugi asked exasperatedly. Yami blushed, pulling Yugi towards him and hiding his face in the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Well, yesterday, Malik was trying to steal Ryou from Bakura..." Yami began, his voice muffled.

"And you were worried he'd try and do the same to me?" Yugi finished for him. He felt Yami nod against his shoulder.

"You're so silly!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami looked up, blinking innocently.

"Nobody could ever take me away from you. Never ever. Honestly, this is as silly as the time you didn't want me to see you cry." Yugi said, smiling gently.

"Pharaoh-sama cries?" Bakura asked Ryou quietly, receiving a smack in return.

"Yugi..." Yami murmured, hugging Yugi tight.

"Heeeeellpppp...." Yugi said slowly. "Can't breeeathhhhe!"

"Pharaoh-sama, I do suggest you allow your aibou to breathe..." Bakura said with a smirk.Yami relaxed his grip slightly, but was still holding on reasonably tightly.

"I want this to end now..." Yami murmured. "I want to forget my past all over again, and just be a normal teenager..."

"You can't, you mustn't, ever forget your past again, Ya-chan." Yugi said. "Our pasts are what make us who we are. If you weren't who your past made you, can you honestly say that I'd be here, with you, right now?"

Yami smiled softly. "I suppose not."

"And if we're to save the future from the Karyuudo, we must rely on the weapons the past gives us." Yugi added.

----

"Malik..."

The sandy-blonde Egyptian whirled around as he heard the voice. "Who's there?!"

"Malik..."

Malik's lavender eyes searched the area around him, but he could see nothing.

"Malik..."

"T-Tomb robber, this isn't funny!" Malik said loudly, though he was sure it wasn't Bakura.

"Malik... how would you like to get back at the Pharaoh?" the voice asked.

"Yami? I-I don't really want to get back at him, it was just a silly arguement!" Malik replied warily.

"But he insulted your family..."

"Th-That's true, but..."

"Come on, it's not like you're friends..."

"I'm friends with Yugi, and I don't want to hurt him!"

"But I'm talking about Yami... Yugi will be perfectly safe..."

"But still, no!"

"Malik, I don't want to have to make you!"

"NO!"

"You give me no choice, Gravekeeper."

Malik felt something connect sharply with the back of his head, and he fell unconscious.

----

"Everything's falling into place..." said a sing-song voice. "Love is such a deadly thing, ne? I can't wait to prove it to you, Yami!"


	16. Wherefore art thou?

Dreams of Angels

Pan: Stupid has removed one of my stories. Luckily, it was my first story, and crap anyway. You can probably the panic an email from FF net Admin instills! I was so afraid it would be this story or one of my other good ones! It was pretty unfair too, I was banned from updating until the 17 October, because the story that was deleted was actually in script format. Now, I uploaded that story AGES before the rule banning script format was brought in, but they didn't give any warnings to us authors to delete script format stories, did they? No. And they said it was interactive, but I don't see asking for ideas as interactive.

And I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been swamped by english coursework, and my teacher won't give me the notes I need for it. Plus, I'm rehearsing for a concert in December, and I've got to learn a Spanish dance and an Irish dance in my tap dancing class for February. As a note, it will be unlikely that I update for any of January, as I have mock GCSEs that month.

And, _Romeo and Juliet_ is, of course, written by Shakespeare, (not me, jerk lawyers) and happens to be what I'm studying in school at the moment. Hence the reason I have a copy of it in front of me. I am also aware that it's unlikely that people in a Japanese school would study _Romeo and Juliet_, but you'll have to deal with.

**LilAznSp0nge**, it was cool cheese, wasn't it?

And you, **Angel Reaper**, don't tell anyone! You're the only person to figure that out!

**Anime Crazed**, I get the Egyptian words from hieroglyphs (dot) net.

----

"Yami, let me out for a while, let me stretch my wings!" Youkai asked quickly as Yami awoke the next morning.

"No, Youkai. Get your own body." Yami murmured moodily, turning over and re-closing his eyes in an attempt to fall back to sleep.

"Aw, Yami, you know that's not fair! I'm a part of you, I can't have my own body!" the Demon whined loudly in Yami's head.

"I was a part of Yugi. I got my own body. Go figure." Yami replied. "Now, SHUT UP!"

"Yami, you're not being nice." Youkai pouted.

"Whoever said I was nice? All I know is, whenever you've had control of my body, I get so low on my magical energies and Life Force that I can hardly open my eyes. So, no." Yami said.

"Yami, we've got to go to school!" Yugi called.

"Shit." Yami muttered, throwing his bedcovers off, and stalking towards the bathroom. He passed Yugi on the landing, and received a quick kiss.

"Cheer up, Yami." Yugi said. "It's not all so bad." He frowned suddenly, taking Yami's hand.

"What is it?" Yami asked, suddenly more awake.

"You're missing energy..." Yugi murmured, closing his eyes. "Your magical energy is there... your Life Force is there... Darker energy.... Youkai's energy..." He opened his eyes, looking up at Yami's face. "I can't find what it is. You usually have four different types of energy inside you, excluding Youkai's, but one of them is missing. Do you know what it is?"

Yami smiled softly. "Yes, I know. My Ancient Energy's gone."

"What's that?" Yugi asked curiously.

"It's the energy that kept my spirit alive inside the Puzzle, and that sustained our bond while I still resided inside the Puzzle. It's basically the Life Force carried over from my previous life." Yami answered.

"So why's it gone?" Yugi asked.

"Because I have no need for it anymore. I no longer live in the Puzzle, and our bond is sustained by other means now. It's been dissipating since I became free of the Puzzle." Yami explained calmly. "I'm just like you now. I'll live until you die, and then I'll pass onto Judgement. I'm no longer immortal."

"Why only until I die?"

"Because I couldn't live in a world without you."

Yugi laughed. "Ya-chan, are you angling for something?"

"Maybe, koi..."

"Well, not now. We have school."

"Aww, can't we call in sick?" Yami pleaded.

"No, we cannot."

"Ah, not fair!" Yami complained, sliding his back down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"Very fair." Yugi said, smiling. "We have as long as you want _after_ school."

"I won't survive until then!" Yami said, putting on a very dramatic air.

"Oh yes you will!" Yugi said. "You've always been too impatient _Atemu_!"

"Don't call me that. I don't like it." Yami said, looking up very abruptly.

"Atemu! Atemu!" Yugi chanted, teasing his other self. Yami suddenly grabbed Yugi's hands, and pulled him down to his level, kneeling on the floor.

"You know you'll have to be punished for that, right?" Yami said with a smirk.

"Yes, oh mighty pharaoh." Yugi said sarcastically. Yami rolled his eyes, and pulled Yugi into a bruising kiss. He released Yugi's hands, and slid his own around the younger's waist, as his eyes slid shut. Yugi smiled into the kiss, thinking that this time, Yami wouldn't get any power over him. The young pharaoh jumped, eyes flying open as he felt Yugi's tongue brush across his lips, asking to be allowed in. Yami's surprise made his lips part slightly, though unwillingly. Yugi took the opportunity quickly, with a mental smirk, pushed his tongue gently into Yami's mouth. After several minutes of this, Yugi pulled away.

"Yami?" he said quietly.

"What is it, koi?" Yami asked, still in shock.

"Now we really will be late."

Yami groaned.

Ten minutes later, after Yami had had a hurried (cold) shower, got dressed and managed to find a piece of toast, the two were on their way. However, considering the fact that it was twenty minutes walk to school, and school started in fifteen minutes, they were likely to be in trouble.

"We're never going to make it!" Yugi complained.

"Good." Yami muttered, though Yugi heard it.

"There must be some way we can get to school quicker!" Yugi said. Something sparked within Yami's mind.

"Youkai, you know you wanted a chance to stretch your wings?" Yami asked the demon in his mind.

"Yes..." Youkai replied warily.

"Can you get us to school in less than fifteen minutes?" Yami said.

"I should think so."

"Yugi, let Tenshi take over." Yami said, glowing purple kanji forming under his feet. Yugi nodded, and moments later, there was blue underneath him. After a final few seconds, the wings belonging to the Demon and the Angel appeared at their shoulders.

"Ready?" Tenshi asked, turning his bright blue eyes to the Demon. His wide, white feathered wings flapped, lifting him from the ground.

"I'm always ready." Youkai replied, smirking, and taking a short run-up before joining Tenshi in the air.

"Now, let's get to their school." The pair flew higher, scaring several birds on the way. High over Domino, they easily spotted the school. Youkai reached for Tenshi's hand as they dived towards the building, gliding over the wire mesh fence and onto the roof, just in time to hear the 'Pin-pon pan-pon' of the school bell. The wings dissolved from them, leaving Yami and Yugi to run quickly down the stairs to their classroom.

Despite being yelled at for being late, Yami still noticed, as he took his seat, that Malik was missing from the room. He looked questioningly at Ryou, who, on noticing the glance and comprehending its meaning, shrugged his shoulders.

The day passed with Yami slipping ever deeper into a pit of boredom. He once again spent most of his lessons doodling on pieces of paper. That was, until his second to last lesson (Mathematics), when he discovered the joys of making chalk fly across the room and hit random people, or scrawl things across the board. At lunch, he had asked everyone he knew if they knew where Malik was that day. Unfortunately, no-one knew.

And thus began his last lesson of the day; Literature. Even Yugi, who normally paid no end of attention to the teacher, was slumped back in his seat, half-asleep. This particular teacher liked to drone on and on, and never took any notice as to whether his class was listening or not. Yami had found something new to focus his attention on. He was watching Yugi with a day-dreaming look on his face.

_"We have as long as you want, _after _school."_ Yami smirked, remembering Yugi's words that morning.

"Mr Muto, is there something amusing about Juliet's suicide after finding Romeo dead?" the teacher suddenly asked, bringing Yami out of his ever-so-slightly dirty thoughts.

"Uh... well, yes, I find it rather amusing how a thirteen year old can kill herself over this boy; is it ever really that deep a love at thirteen?" Yami said quickly, concuting a response, thanking Ra that Yugi had had to learn "Romeo and Juliet" for his drama class last year. Yami had helped him learn. Well, a couple of time it passed the line into not-helping-at-all, but he had helped some of the time.

"That is not a good reason to be amused by Juliet's death. Maybe you would like to read Juliet's part aloud for the class?" the teacher replied.

"No, not this scene." Yami said. "It's... too depressing, right before the end of school."

"Then you can read another scene," the teacher said. "You can read Juliet's part for the balcony scene. Act two, scene one please, class."

"Who is to read Romeo?" Yami inquired politely. The teacher scanned the room with narrowed eyes, attempting to find the student who it would cause Yami most embarrassement to have to share the scene with.

"Yugi will read Romeo." he said, on the grounds that Yugi was Yami's brother. Which he wasn't, it was just how they were registered at the school. "Both of you, come to the front."

Yami walked to the front without looking at Yugi, because he knew he would laugh. He stole a sideways glance at the smaller boy as they turned to face the class. Yugi's cheeks were flushed bright red. Ryou was looking on in amusement, and Yami could see Bakura's spirit form leaning against the wall, obviously entertained.

"I want you to act as well as read." the evil teacher. "So, Yami, up on the desk." Yami quickly jumped up onto the desk top, and sat down on a chair that the teacher placed there. "Yugi, please begin."

Yugi took a deep breath, and lowered his eyes to the page he was supposed to be reading. Yami crossed his legs, looking bored, as he knew that Juliet hadn't anything to say for ages.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Yugi started hesitantly. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who isalready sick and pale with grief..."

The whole class rustled as everyone turned a page. There was a pause in Yugi's speech.

"That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off."

Yami stood, reading the stage directions that said that Juliet entered at this point. He looked down at Yugi, blushing red as he read the lines.

"Yugi, look up from your script more often!" The teacher said sharply. Yugi looked up from the page, having memorised the next couple of lines, and met Yami's eyes for a second, before the older looked away.

"It is my lady, Oh it is my love, oh that she knew she were!" Yugi glanced back at the page. "She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heavens, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in the spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylinght doth a lamp; her eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night." Yugi looked up again. "See how she leans cheek upon her hand. Oh that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

Yami sighed, and spoke what he found to be a very silly line. "Ay me."

"She speaks." Yugi began again. "Oh speak again, bright angel, for thou art..." He coughed to cover a laugh. "As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Yami was distracted by Bakura whispering something in Ryou's ear, and the white-haired teen obviously had reason to stuff his hand in his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Whatever it was, Yami missed his cue.

"Yami!" Yugi said suddenly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Yami looked back to his script. "Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Yugi said, trying to catch Yami's eye.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet..." Yami paused his recitation, as something flickered in his senses. By the way Bakura was looking, he had sensed it too.

Yugi, something is coming...Yami murmured through their bond.

/I know, I felt it too./ Yugi replied. /It feels like.../

"Yami! Yugi! Why have you stopped?" the teacher demanded, seconds before the glass of the windows shattered and shivered to the floor.

"Malik!" Yami exclaimed, as the figure of the Egyptian teen jumped in through the window.

"Pharaoh." Malik said blankly. "Turn over the Demon."

"I'll be doing no such thing!" Yami said, jumping down from the desk.

"What kind of silly game are you boys playing?!" the teacher shouted.

"It doesn't matter; just get everyone out of here." Yugi urged. "Unless you want to be responsible for their deaths."

Reluctantly, the teacher ordered the class outside. Yami's eyes were locked on Malik's.

"You go too, Yuu-chan." he said quickly.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Yugi replied.

"Yugi, please, go!"

"No. You need your balance." the younger boy said firmly.

"The Demon, Darker!" Malik said loudly. "Or I kill you both!"

"I'm not giving Youkai to you. Malik, how could you let the Karyuudo control you?!" Yami said carefully.

"That is irrelevant. Turn over the Demon or you die too." Malik said, sounding evermore like a robot.

"No!" Yami replied shortly.

"Meet your death then!" Malik unleashed a ferocious attack of Shadow Magic.

"The Shadows!?" Yami exclaimed, before yelling as he was thrown back against a wall.

"Yami!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi, please go!" Yami begged weakly. He slowly stood up, leaning on the wall.

"I won't leave you! I won't!" Yugi shouted, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Meet your doom, Pharaoh!" Malik said, preparing another attack. The deep magic flowed sharply towards Yami. The young pharaoh closed his eyes and waited for the end. But it never came.

"Yugi!" he said, opening his eyes. The smaller boy was standing in front of him, holding off the rush of Shadow Magic.

"I won't leave you, Yami." Yugi said, looking over his shoulder. "I will never leave you. I love you."


	17. Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

Dreams Of Angels

Pan: is sitting in cardboard box

Yami: Why is she in there?

Yugi: Number 1: She's in shock. Number 2: Umoh threatened her with one.

Yami: Why's she in shock?

Yugi: She's been like that since precisely 11:00 Sunday morning.

Yami: But why?

Yugi: She watched the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode.

Yami: Oh? Which one?

Yugi: The one where you play the Seal of Orichalcos card, and look distinctly evil at the end of the episode, with the words 'To Be Continued'.

Yami: Oh. _That_ one.

Yugi: She'll be in there until next Sunday, when she can watch what happens.

Yami: Guess we'd better do the review replies ourselves then. Lucky she wrote the chapter before the episode.

Yugi: Yeah.

**Hikari Tsuki Chi**

Yami: English sucks.

Yugi: Pan's been studying Romeo & Juliet at school. That's the only reason she had the play script with her for last chapter.

Yami: That was fun, ne?

Yugi: And she was telling us a while ago, that 'wherefore art thou' means 'why are you'. We're not the only ones who complain about the English language. And Pan herself is English!

**Umoh**

Yami: Pan's in a box anyway. We had to cut airholes in it.

Yugi: Isn't it a bit pathetic when she gets this upset over an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!?

Yami: Actually, I find it quite flattering.

Yugi: shrugs Eh, I suppose so.

**Anime Crazed**

Yami: That could be fun.

Yugi: You know, when Shakespeare wrote that play, no women were allowed to act on stage.

Yami: So men played all of the roles? Including Juliet?

Yugi: Yep! Now, you in a dress _would_ be something to see.

Note: "Kimi no tame nara shinneru" means 'I would die for you'.

Another Note: Pharaohs often had around six names, normal Egyptians at least two.

---

"Yugi... stop protecting me..." Yami said, looking up into Yugi's amethyst eyes.

"No! I-I can tell... if this magic hit you now, it would destroy most of your soul." Yugi replied, desperately trying to hold the force back. "I'm light; I can hold it off."

"You can't!" Yami cried. "I can feel it! You're fading away."

Malik laughed. "Not much longer and I'm one down, and one to go!"

"Yugi, stop!" Tears streamed down Yami's face, as he weakly stood up. "You'll die if you don't stop protecting me!"

"Kimi no tame nara shinneru..."

Malik's attack suddenly stopped, and Yugi collapsed.

"Well, that was fun." the Egyptian smirked.

"Yugi!" Yami knelt beside his fallen aibou. "Yugi, please tell me you're alive..."

Yugi's form lay unmoving on the floor. His eyes were half open; but Yami could see no spark in them. Gently, the darker closed the smaller boy's eyes, and stood up.

"That's it." he said. "You're gone. Finished." His voice suddenly became two-tone as it merged with Youkai's. "No-one destroys our Angels and gets away with it!" The Eye of Horus blazed on their forehead, tainted slightly with the red that Youkai had possessed once.

_Don't kill him._

"Nani?!" Yami looked around suddenly. He could have sworn he'd heard Yugi's voice... but the boy was still lying on the floor, motionless.

"If that is your wish, Yugi..." Yami whispered, turning back to face Malik. "You're being controlled, like a puppet. I'm here to cut your strings!"

"Good luck, Pharaoh!" Malik snarled, preparing to unleash another attack. However, he was struck by a golden blast from Yami's outstretched hands before he could gather the energy. The young Egyptian was flung against the wall, two inches away from the empty window frame.

"Your services are no longer required." a dark voice said. Malik blinked, suddenly free of the control.

"Yami? What's going on?" he questioned immediately. Yami shrugged in response, and looked around for the source of the voice. Suddenly, Malik yelled as his body was lifted from the ground, and tossed out the wall like a doll.

"Show yourself!" Yami demanded angrily. "Stop sending your servants after me! Face me yourself!"

"If you want, Yami." the voice replied. A dark vortex opened in the centre of the room. The air span like a tornado, as a figure in black emerged from the gaping hole, closing it behind them.

"You?!" Yami said in surprise. "But how?"

"The same way as you," Anzu replied. The tattered black dress hung limply from her form, hardly scary under normal circumstances, but her eyes had changed. Pure evil floated in the once sapphire blue.

"What?" Yami frowned.

"I died - rather, your demon killed me. And I was given the choice to return to life." the pale girl began. "I wanted revenge. The Karyuudo offered me that, after the death of their previous leader." She walked closer to Yami, her face only inches away from his. The young Pharaoh went to step back, but Anzu raised a hand, some magic freezing him in place.

"However, there is one thing they could not offer me."

"Wh-what would that be?" Yami asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"That," Anzu said with a dark smile. "would be you, Yami." The young pharaoh shivered slightly, suddenly feeling deathly cold.

"Wh-why would you want me?" Yami asked, trying to put some strength back into his voice. "You know I'm not exactly your type."

"That doesn't stop me wanting you..." Anzu said slowly. "The ones that are harder to get are always more desirable."

"You could never have me. Even if Yugi's dead over there, I will never love anyone else." Yami said with narrowed eyes. Anzu inhaled sharply.

"I can't understand what you see in that kid." Anzu said, releasing Yami from her freezing magic. "For one thing, he's a boy."

"So?" Yami replied.

"It's not right!" Anzu said angrily. "And why did you choose him, when you could have had someone like me?!"

"Simple. I'm gay. I don't like girls. Live with it." Yami replied with a smirk.

"I can't live with it, since _you _killed me!" Anzu screeched, slapping the pharaoh hard. He fell near Yugi's still form.

"So, is this why you killed him?" Yami asked, indicating his aibou's unmoving body.

"He's not dead." Anzu replied. "As the head of the Karyuudo, I can't kill Angels or their hosts. Unfortunately." Yami got up slowly.

"Unfortunate? Why, Anzu, I thought you were Yugi's friend." he said carefully.

"I was only his friend to get close to you." Anzu said, not noticing that Yami's eyes were gradually getting darker with each word. "So I was his friend to begin with; I felt sorry for the bastard. But no more." She moved towards Yami again. "I may still kill him. However, I'm not so sadistic. I'll still give you a chance to save him." Yami nodded, showing he was listening, though he fixed the girl with a dark glare.

"Kiss me like I know you kissed Yugi." Anzu said, fixing her pale eyes on Yami's. "If you do, and decide you'd rather kiss me than Yugi, I won't kill him." Yami paused for a moment thinking.

'It is just one kiss...' he thought. 'I know I'd rather have Yugi than Anzu... but I can't trust her...' He bit his lip, almost drawing blood. 'But it's the only chance I have for Yugi...' Yami unwilling pressed his warm lips to Anzu's cold ones, only lingering a few seconds before pulling away. Anzu's eyes were closed gently when he stepped back

---

Yugi blinked his eyes open, finding himself in a familiar red and gold room.

"Omoide!" he said suddenly, sitting up. The memory of Yami appeared in the room.

"Yugi! You have to wake up in reality now!" Omoide said.

"What's going on?" the young hikari asked, climbing off of the bed.

"Don't ask me!" Omoide said loudly. "Get out there and find out for yourself!" Yugi ran for the door, forcing his body awake.

---

"Yami..." Yugi murmured, pushing himself up from the ground.

"So, Yami would you rather have me or Yugi?" Anzu asked without opening her eyes. Yami glanced down at Yugi, just waking up.

"There's no competition." Yami answered. "You're cold-hearted, filled with anger, and out for revenge. You used to be kind and caring, but all that changed." He turned to help Yugi up. "My aibou, on the other hand, is filled with love and joy, and makes me feel the same. I will always choose Yugi over anyone else, Anzu."

"Then you'll both die." Anzu growled, preparing her attack.

"Youkai was never evil..." Yami said. "He was right to kill you. Inside, you were already like this."

"How could I not be, what with you and him as you were." Anzu replied. "I already knew about you; it was so obvious, the looks you gave each other... I hoped that if you spent enough time with someone like me, you'd see how wrong that was."

"Love is never wrong." Yugi said calmly.

"Well, yours will end like Romeo and Juliet's!" Anzu laughed, unleashing a blast of pure energy towards them.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Youkai's voice cried. Yami felt all his energy rush to his soul room, and almost collapsed, were it not for Yugi. The Demon's form materialised in the air in front of them, dark wings spread wide. He easily deflected Anzu's attack, sending it flying through the glassless window.

"You..." Anzu said darkly.

"Me." Youkai said. "I thought you'd go straight to Judgement when I killed you."

"I learnt to cheat."

"Now, now, that's not in the spirit of things, is it?" Youkai said lightly, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, the Eye of Horus burnt blood-red on his forehead. "This time, you'll go straight into the jaws of Ammit, even if I have to take you there myself!"

"You can't, Demon." Anzu laughed. "Your evil has no power over my light. And I'll capture you like the rest!" She produced a bow and arrow from nowhere, and took aim.

"Yami, are you alright?" Yugi asked with a concerned expression.

"I-I'm fine..." Yami answered. "Just suddenly losing all that energy... really caught me off guard."

Anzu's arrow was released from the bowstring. "Capture the Demon!" the girl commanded. Youkai smirked as the arrow fell to the floor.

"You're too dark, Anzu!" he laughed. "All your hatred as left you with no light. Even I have _some_ light, in here." He rested his hand over his heart. "However, there's only one thing I can do to stop you." He turned to look at Yami and Yugi. "I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"What?" Yami asked, standing up quickly. "What are you going to do?"

"A Demon's blood can destroy." He said simply, producing a black edged knife. "That's what we were created for."

"Wh-What?" Anzu stammered, stepping back. Youkai rushed towards her, seizing both her wrists with one hand.

"My own blood-tainted knife seemed to fail in your case." he whispered darkly, levelling his eyes with hers. "Obviously, I didn't give enough. I won't make that mistake this time." He pulled the blade swiftly across both her wrists, and paused a second. Closing his eyes, he drew the blade over his own wrist, letting the deep red of his blood seep into the wounds he had inflicted on Anzu. The girl screamed in pain, the Demon blood rushing towards her heart, destroying her from the inside out.

Youkai's grip weakened slightly, and she painfully pulled one of her incarnadine stained hands free, snatching the knife away.

"I'll be needing my escort now, won't I?" she snarled, tearing the blade through one of Youkai's wings, before stabbing him just below the ribs. With one final scream, Anzu's body disintegrated, as though it were made of ash. Youkai fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Youkai!" Yugi ran forward. The demon looked up at him with unfocused eyes. Yami walked forward slowly.

"You can't die!" Yugi said, tears streaming over his cheeks. Youkai laughed weakly, coughing up a little more blood to add to the spreading puddle.

"I can... to quote you, Yugi, 'kimi no tame nara shinneru...'" he replied.

"How can you die for me? For us?"

"I already have... I'm sorry... Tenshi..." Youkai's eyes slid closed.

"No!" Tenshi's form almost exploded out of Yugi's. Yugi fell backwards, caught quickly in Yami's arms. The pure white of Tenshi's wings became red as he sobbed over Youkai's eternally still form.

"Tenshi..." Yami said, trying to think of some word to comfort the Angel. Tenshi stood, and sniffed, before looking over at Yami.

"Forgive me. I must be resolute. If I stay here longer, the balance will come undone." His eyes grew sad.

"Tenshi, you don't have to die for Youkai... the balance can be worked out in other ways." Yami said.

"This will be my last service to you. I will tell you all of my and Youkai's story." Tenshi said softly.

"Several millennia ago..."

---

_"I see it in the skies, my Pharaoh." a priest said. "In two generations, a royal child will be born with all the powers of darkness, to counteract the tip of the balance in light's direction. He will be the son of your son."_

_"So, my grandson will be a dark one." the Pharaoh sighed. "It does not bode well, if he takes the throne."_

_"My lord, your grandson himself will not be truly dark. Indeed, there shall be another within him that is the dark one." the priest replied._

_"There is an age to prepare." the Pharaoh said lightly. "My own son, Akunamakanon, is but twelve years of age. It will be a long time before he has any grandchildren."_

---

"Thirteen years later, you were born, Yami." Tenshi continued.

---

_"Atemu, your father summons you." a royal guard said. The ten-year-old Prince looked up from his studies._

_"Why does he wish to see me?" Atemu asked curiously._

_"I am not told these things, your Highness." the guard replied._

_"Fine." Atemu stood up, and left his room, running through the sunlit corridors of the palace._

_"Father, I am here!" Atemu called, bowing shallowly as he entered the throne room._

_"Atemu, my son." the Pharaoh said. "Soon, you will ascend the throne. However I am not sure if you are prepared to become Pharaoh of Egypt."_

_Atemu paused a moment. "I will be ready!" he said stubbornly. "I've been studying really hard!"_

_"Atemu, you cannot be a good ruler just by learning laws and customs. You have to be fair and just, yet ruthless in wartime. Such a tangled web of qualities are found in so few... but I have one more concern with you, my son. What is your second name?"_

_"Kkwy." Atemu answered uneasily. _

_"Ah... I remember now. Kkwy means darkness. You were given this as your second name, because you are filled with the forces of shadow and dark. You must never give into them. Never."_

---

"The darkness inside of you was Youkai. However, when you were sealed into the Millennium Puzzle, Youkai was released into the world. It was known that, if your soul and Youkai's met again, they could become the ultimate darkness. Those few months ago, when Youkai became part of you once again... the balance was delighted to find out about Yugi. The perfect vessel for the light force that would balance Youkai. That light force was me. I knew I had to stay close to Youkai, follow him where ever you went... even into death. The balance tipped in light's favour can be just as bad as tipped in darkness's." Tenshi paused, smiling softly.

"And I can't live without him, as you can't live without Yugi." Tenshi picked up the knife from where it had fallen. "Thank you for everything, both of you." He looked down at the knife in his hand with a soft smile, before closing his eyes.

"Oh, happy dagger..." Tears rolled over his cheeks, dripping to the floor. "This is thy sheath. There rust, and let me die..." Within seconds, the Angel lay dead beside the Demon.

Yugi hugged Yami hard, and cried against his shoulder. Yami watched sadly as the two bodies, and the pool of blood disappeared, as though they had never been there.

---

Yugi: Wow. Pan really likes Romeo and Juliet.

Yami: It is supposed to be the most romantic play ever written.

Yugi: Pan isn't a romantic kind of person.

Yami: Romeo and Juliet is also a tragedy.

Yugi: Tragic. Pan is definitely a tragic person. looks at cardboard box

Yami: Why did she kill Youkai and Tenshi off anyway?

Yugi: She's a tragic person.

Yami: That explains nothing.


End file.
